A Man of Honor
by AmyTFloyd
Summary: The real problem was that, when Carol had said she wanted a man of honor, he had the distinct impression that she was talking about him.
1. Chapter 1

He had told Carol that Rick was a man of honor, but after hearing his tirade about Shane and then telling people to get in line or leave, Daryl wasn't so sure anymore. He was sitting on top of the brick wall, peering into the darkness beyond, trying to keep his senses alert for walkers. T-Dog was on the other wall, so he let his mind wander to the concerns at hand. Everyone in the group was on guard due to the facts that had come to light tonight. Daryl didn't blame Rick for keeping the information about the virus to himself; it wouldn't have helped anyone anyhow. He didn't even really have a problem with Rick killing Shane. It was clear to just about everyone that their friendship had been over for awhile. Shane was a hot head and power hungry. _If any man led me out to put a bullet 'n my back, he'd be dead too!_ Daryl thought. Yeah, Rick was a man of honor. Not perfect, not by a long shot, but he had honor.

The real problem was that when Carol had said she wanted a man of honor, he had the distinct impression that she was talking about him. _Well, if she's lookin' for me to be her man o' honor, she's lookin' in the wrong place._ Sure, he liked Carol well enough; better than most of these other people, but he wasn't ready to even consider anything further. Not with her; not with nobody. Besides, what did he know about honor? His biggest concern was staying alive each day.

He trained his gaze down on the group sleeping around the fire. Hershel and Beth were sleeping peacefully against a tree. Next to them Glenn had Maggie wrapped in his arms. Lori was snuggled around Carl; Rick was fidgeting a few feet away. _That's just trouble waitin' to happen_ Daryl thought. At last his eyes lit upon Carol. She looked so small and frail laying there hugging herself against the cold. Something in his chest clenched seeing her like that and before he knew it he had dropped to the ground, removed his vest, and draped it over her. He realized that both Rick and T-Dog were looking at him so he hunched his shoulders, returning to his post.

During the rest of his shift his mind kept wandering back to Carol. He still remembered the first time he'd noticed the woman and her daughter. Him and Merle had only joined the group a few days before and he'd heard familiar noises of a struggle coming from inside a tent. A few minutes later, a small woman with short hair had climbed out with a little girl in hand. Already there was a purplish bruise forming on the side of the woman's face. Almost immediately a large man exited the tent; he wore the same self-satisfied expression Daryl remembered his father wearing after beating on him. He hadn't even known Carol then, but it still burned him up.

After Ed died, Daryl had gotten to know the mother and daughter a bit. They were nice folks; always had a kind word for everyone. That wasn't something he'd been used to, before or since the world was shot to shit. He'd tried to keep an eye out for them. Hell, everyone else had someone to look after them. Lori and Carl'd had first Shane and then Rick, Dale had taken Andrea and Glenn under his arm, even T-Dog had Jacqui up until the CDC had been blown to kingdom come. Really, it was only him, Carol, and Sophie who were shit outta luck. But it wasn't until Sophia had gone missing that he and Carol had formed a real friendship. He'd tried to give her hope and she'd thanked and encouraged him more than anyone else in the world ever had. It felt good to be needed and appreciated.

Maybe that was why finding Sophia in the barn, turned into one of those monsters, had been more damaging than any other failure he'd ever experienced. He could swear his arms still remembered what it felt like to hold Carol as she'd wept for her baby. He'd never tried to comfort anybody before; guess he wasn't no good at it. She'd closed herself off to him and he hadn't blamed her, not really. He blamed himself for letting her down; for letting Sophia down. His old man was right; he was a stupid, good for nuthin'. Carol had made him think, if only for awhile, that he could be more. But then it had all turned to shit. Even when she'd come back, held out an olive branch of sorts, he couldn't stop his anger. It had all been so good just to crash down around him.

The worst part was that he had only made it worse; yelling at her, nearly raising a hand to her himself. He'd never hit a woman before, he'd sworn he never would, but that particular woman drove him crazy. He couldn't understand why she wanted him around anyway. He hadn't saved Sophia like he promised and it killed him. How could she so easily forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself?

"Fuck!" He said, louder than necessary. Glenn had come up to relieve him, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry man, did I scare you?" Glenn smiled at the idea of scaring the surly man. "Like hell ya did." Daryl replied. Hopping down off the wall, he sauntered towards the fire and slid down the trunk of a tree not far from where Carol slept. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tried to fall asleep, but his eyes kept opening just to fall across Carol's sleeping form. _Damn, why is she such a distraction?_ He couldn't understand why he felt this irrepressible urge to keep her safe. Earlier that night when the barn had caught fire and everything had gone to hell, he had been worried about her. He'd convinced himself that she was in one of the cars, but when he heard the screams he knew they were her and he'd rushed in to get her. He'd never risked his life so much for anyone before. _Damn woman's gonna get me killed_. He resolutely shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick knew he was losing the group. He'd messed up when he'd yelled and bullied them. He'd made some pretty serious mistakes, but his number one concern, as always, was their safety. The problem was, they couldn't see that he'd done it all for them. _Maybe I'm bullshittin' myself. _He thought. _Maybe it was just so I didn't have to look in Shane's face and know that he'd touched my wife; that he thought he would be a better option for them._

He shook his head to clear the angry thoughts away. He had to get a grip, figure out what to do. Daryl was his best option. Even before Shane had become openly hostile, Rick had learned to appreciate the man's opinion. He was strong, intelligent, and had the instinct for survival. With two of their men gone, Daryl would have to shoulder much of the responsibly. Rick wasn't worried if he could handle it, but he was concerned about where the other man's head was at. Daryl hadn't said two words to him after he admitted to keeping the secret about the infection and killing Shane. Also, Daryl had been pulling away from everyone ever since they had found that poor girl in the barn. It had been a blow to everyone, but Rick had decided that, apart from Carol, it was Daryl who was in the most pain. The fact that they had to leave the farm was probably the only reason Daryl was still with them. He must feel some obligation to protect what was left of their group. Rick hoped he could convince the hunter to stay; they needed him.

As he walked through their small camp, Rick signaled Hershel and Daryl to follow him. He spread a map out across the hood of his truck while he waited for them to join him. "Hershel, you know this area best. Which direction would be safest?"

The older man looked at the map for a time before pointing, saying, "We should head away from the larger cities. Perhaps go west. There are a string of small towns out this way." Rick nodded before looking to Daryl. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." Daryl said noncommittally.

"Look, Daryl, your expertise is valued here. I'd really like to know if you have any ideas." Rick knew he had to get Daryl involved. It was now or never. But the hunter seemed to feel Rick's ulterior motives. He squinted his eyes and looked out, away from the map on the car. "I guess that depends on what I gotta prepare for." He shrugged.

Rick lost his patience, huffing, he said, "If you're planning on leaving us I'd like to know now. I don't wanna be making plans and then find myself short a man."

Daryl smiled, it wasn't a true smile; more like a sneer at calling Rick's bluff. "Don't get your panties in a bind, Sherriff. I'm stickin' around. Not like I got anywhere else t' be. And, to answer your earlier question, I'd go North. Get out o' over populated cities and into better huntin' grounds. That's our best chance."

Rick sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear your staying, Daryl. Hershel, any towns heading north we could scavenge through?" They spent another hour or so making plans before the watch shift changed. And at dinner, when everyone had gathered around the fire, Rick cleared his throat to speak.

"We've come up with a plan. We're heading north. Let's keep our eyes out for someplace, anyplace, that we could hunker down safely for the winter. We'll leave at first light." There were plenty of questions and discussion, but the mood at camp had lifted with the news of a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol woke up stiff and sore, which she immediately attributed to the combination of sleeping on the ground and riding on that motorcycle for hours on end. The second day was always worse when it came to injuries; maybe it was the same with the more mundane things like muscle stiffness.

Even so, she was glad when Daryl motioned her over to him as he readied the bike. "Need a ride?" He asked without making the least bit of eye contact. She smiled slightly at how sweet he was to her. _Maybe sweet isn't the right word to use,_ she thought.

"Sure" was all she replied. She wasn't effusive by nature, and it was clear as day that Daryl wouldn't have appreciated a hug or a big show of thanks. In many ways they were much the same she mused. She guessed damaged people just gravitatde towards other damaged people.

And she had no problem labeling them both as damaged. She'd become a whole different person in the twelve years she'd been married to Ed. Gone was her loud laughter, sarcastic wit, and even her clothing tastes had changed over the years. You had to evolve in order to survive she supposed. But as bad as Ed had been, she didn't think it came close to the life Daryl had been yoked with. She'd seen his scars that night he'd been laid up in bed with stitches in his head and side. It was truly awful; there was hardly a spot on him that hadn't been altered by belt lashes and cigarette burns. She had so badly wanted to hold him in her arms that night, convincing him that he was special. Instead she'd simply thanked him for everything he was doing for her and Sophia. As she expected, he couldn't take the thanks. "I ain't doing nothing Rick or Shane wouldn't do." He'd said. All she could think to respond was, "You're every bit as good as they are." She'd meant it too.

"Well, you ready or what?" Daryl's sharp, questioning voice broke her out of her thoughts. He'd been looking at her, trying to figure out what her hold up was. _Poor man is always having to wait for me. I am a burden._ As this train of thought returned to her it broke her good mood. "I can ride in one of the cars if you'd prefer." She had taken a step away from him as she spoke, and was startled when he reached out and grasped her by the arm. "Don't be a fool, woman. Just hurry up and get on."

She did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was still shocked though; it was the first time he'd touched her really, if you didn't count the time he'd held her back from running to Sophia. She hadn't been able to handle anyone being close to her just then, but thinking back she had felt comforted by his strong arms and his voice murmuring to her "Don't look." He'd been there for her in a way no one had for a very long time. And she'd repaid his outstretched hand of friendship with a cold shoulder. It was because of this that she hadn't been surprised that he lashed out at her after she finally came around. She hadn't known how to ask him to forgive her; doubted it would help anyway. But they had gotten through it. That is until the other night.

She had regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "You're his henchman" she'd told him. It wasn't true, but she had been concerned about how he simply followed Rick's lead. She worried that Rick was buckling under the pressure, and the last thing she wanted was for him to take Daryl with him. But she shouldn't worry; Daryl was strong. He was a man with honor, even if his code of ethics looked a little different from other people's.

They'd been on the road for at least a few hours, _it's so hard to keep track of time these days_, when Daryl slowed down. He'd been in the lead of the caravan and now he was pulling over to the side of the road.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Carol couldn't help the note of worry from entering her voice. She gripped his waist a little tighter.

"Relax!" He brought his hand up to cover hers, "How's you squeezin' me to death gonna help anythin'?" She could hear the laughter in his voice, but couldn't get past the feel of his rough hand on hers. "Sorry" she said, bringing them away, but he caught one and held it in place. "Careful, we ain't stoppin'."

Rick's car pulled up next to she and Daryl so he could figure out what was up.

"There's a couple buildings out yonder." Carol looked to where he was pointing and, sure enough, she could see the tops of a few buildings. "Not sure exactly what they are, too far off, but it might be worth checkin' out. It'll be getting' dark soon."

Rick nodded his agreement and they pulled out onto the road again. It took some wrong turns and cutting across medians to get there, but when they pulled up to the buildings it was a nice surprise to find themselves at a gas station with an adjoining diner. Daryl kicked his bike stand down and waited for Carol to get off before joining her in a good stretch. "I don't know 'bout you, but my ass is killing me." Carol laughed especially hard because she knew he wasn't saying it to be amusing. "What?" He said, scowling at her. "Nothing, it's just sometimes I don't think you realize how funny you can be." His look changed from annoyance to confusion. "I ain't trying to be funny."

"I know." She tried to suppress the smile crossing her face. "That's just it. You're funny because you're not trying to be." It was clear by his expression that he was not sure whether or not he was being mocked. "I ain't got time for this shit. We gotta clear the area and then see if we can find something to eat 'round here. Stay behind me and be quiet!" He switched into business mode immediately, lifting the crossbow from the bike to his shoulder. He motioned her to stay on his left side, between him and the others who were joining them in the hunt for walkers.

It didn't take long to check all the rooms and put down the two walkers they found. Rick and T-Dog had each taken one down and were now dragging them outside. Daryl did a perimeter search and upon coming around the side of the gas station he informed the group that everything looked clear.

Rick took charge, assigning them all tasks and partners. Carol and Lori went into the diner to see if they could find anything left to eat. Daryl followed them in, looking to see they could secure the place for the night.

A few hours later they were all sitting around tables in the diner eating the dinner they had scrounged together. It wasn't bad either. The women had been demoralized at first; everything that hadn't been taken seemed to have rotted. But it was Daryl who found the door to the cellar. Inside there were plenty of canned foods, flour, sugar, evaporated milk. The women had started immediately, pleased to have a gas range that seemed to still be working. Carol had made homemade bread and they had spam and canned vegetables to go with it. It was a veritable feast.

"You did good spotting and finding this place." She said to Daryl as they brought things in from the cars for the night. She could swear she saw him blush, but he smoothly replied, "You did good on dinner. I don't think I've eaten so well in weeks." She knew it was a lie; only a few days ago they had been back on the Greene farm with plenty to eat, but she was grateful for the compliment.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for following/reviewing my story! It really is so appreciated.

This is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me.

I'm trying to keep this as close to the TV storyline as possible, but I will have to go off in a new direction sooner or later.

Enjoy!

****Daryl****

_Goddamnit!_ Daryl had been able to focus while patrolling the area around the diner/gas station, but now that he was back in the cellar his thoughts returned to the woman lying only about a foot away. _I touched her today; more than a couple 'o times too!_ He wasn't sure he was amazed at his own boldness, pleased at the contact, or a complete idiot for being so weak-minded.

He hadn't grown up touching or being touched. Mostly he just got shoved or dragged, or worse. The habit to stay out of people's way had been formed early on and he hadn't felt the need to change it, even after his old man had died. Merle wasn't so bad, as long as he wasn't high as a kite. As he got older, there had been a few times when Daryl had defended himself against his older brother. After that, it was only when Merle was senseless from drink or drugs that he even tried to lay a hand on him, and Daryl could handle that easily enough. As a result, it had been many years since the last time he'd been hit.

But things had been different recently. The people in this group touched each other all the time and they'd begun to do it to him too. A handshake with the men when something went well or a pat on the back after bringing home a good kill from his hunt weren't completely unusual. Lori had squeezed his arm once when he went to go looking for Rick and then there was the time Carol had kissed him right on the forehead. That one had been the most uncomfortable, but also the most appreciated, even though he didn't want to admit it. He supposed that was how normal people interacted with each other. _Maybe one day I'll be normal too._ _Doesn't seem too likely tho'_. He turned his head to look at Carol. He could only barely see her in the dim light from the camping lantern. She looked peaceful enough.

His mind returned to their interactions that day. He'd almost released her arm when she had frozen like a cornered rabbit. But at the last second he'd decided he needed to convince her, and himself too, that the night he'd raised his hand to her would never happen again. _She'll just have to get used to me touchin' her. I s'pose I'll have to get used to it too_. She needed someone to show her all men weren't bastards like Ed. _Guess I'll just have to do_. It wasn't like there was anyone else looking to take an interest in, well, either of them.

****Maggie***

Maggie sighed, shifting position in Glenn's arms and decided that she was awake, unfortunately. The cellar door had banged a little louder than preferred as the shift changed and she saw the hunched form of Daryl move quietly to his sleeping area near Carol. He sat down, ran his hands through his hair, looked over at Carol, and then laid back. She wondered about Daryl; he was hard man to read, but Maggie had sensed from the beginning that he was a good guy. Not like her father, nor Glenn; they were gentle men at heart. Daryl was harsh, born from a brutal life. Underneath all the glares and curses, though, Maggie felt that he was just as good a man as any of the others in their small band. He'd proven her right by how he'd searched for Carol's daughter, tirelessly, and how he'd risked his own life to protect the others. He hadn't even gotten mad at Andrea for shooting him. _Best not to think of Andrea or the others._ It only made it worse to dwell on the ones they'd lost.

Maggie had spent all her time worrying about Glenn, her father, and Beth; she hadn't had time to consider what was going on with the others. But now she was noticing how fragmented Rick and Lori's marriage was. It had something to do with Shane, but Maggie wasn't sure being upset that her husband had killed a man was the extent of it. She also saw how Daryl liked to keep Carol close to him. She'd known that they were friends, but it seemed like more than that to Maggie. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she resolved to keep a closer eye on the pair.

****Lori****

The morning dawned bright and early the next day. Lori had to shield her eyes against the bright sun as she climbed out of the cellar, holding the door for Carl to follow her up. It hadn't been the best night sleep she'd ever had, but at least they had been inside, out of immediate danger.

She saw Carol, already standing at the stove, and headed her way. "Sorry I over slept. How can I help?" Carol turned, smiling at her. "No problem at all." She said, "Everyone else has eaten and I'm just fixing another batch of eggs. Their almost done; grab a plate." It was so nice not to have to do anything; she was already feeling nauseas but she knew she had to eat, keep up her strength.

"So where is everyone?" Lori asked as she and Carl sat down to eat. They had been the last ones in the cellar and Carol was the only one in the diner's kitchen.

"Not sure about everybody," Carol replied as she started to clean up after herself. "I know Hershal, Beth, Maggie, and Glenn are next door at the gas station. They want to grab anything we can use. T-Dog went with them to keep watch. Not sure about Daryl and Rick, though." As she said the last words, Lori saw Carol look out the large front windows of the diner searching for the two men. Lori followed her gaze, but there was no sign of either of them.

"I'm sure they're fine." Lori said, not sure if she was speaking more to Carol or herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about Rick anymore, but she wanted him to be safe. He was all the protection she and Carl had. Her heart hadn't broken when she heard that Shane was dead, but when she learned that it was Rick that had ended him instead of walkers, a fury rose up inside of her that she couldn't control. She hadn't let Rick anywhere near her since that day, but now, she knew she had to patch things up. He'd stopped pursuing reconciliation and she knew that the rifts in their marriage were turning into chasms. She just wasn't sure how to bridge the gap between them anymore.

"There they are! Thank God!" Carol's voice sounded so relieved and Lori looked up from her plate. Carl got up to run towards his father and Lori didn't stop him this time. _Maybe Rick'll see it as a peace offering of sorts._ She hoped so. Carol was close behind Carl, but she stopped short of the two men. Lori had noticed that Carol had not ridden with them like she had before they'd lost Sophia. Carol had stayed with Daryl the whole time since they left the farm and Lori couldn't decide which one of them had precipitated that decision. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Watching the small group out the window, she could see them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Rick had his hand on Carl's shoulder and they had moved closer to Carol, but Daryl had stayed where he was, not looking at the woman. Lori knew that Carol really liked Daryl; he'd risked his life more than once to look for Sophia and he'd tried to keep her spirits high. His thoughtfulness had surprised Lori, and she'd decided he wasn't so bad after all. Not as much like his brother Merle as she'd first supposed. He'd changed too, of course he'd had his moments, but he seemed softer than before, especially with Carol.

Yet, even with the change in him, Lori couldn't image Carol saw anything more than a friend in Daryl. He would never be kind, gentle, or affectionate; that was the kind of man Carol needed. No, Daryl was too much like Ed; angry and closed off. She couldn't image him changing enough to be worthy of a woman like Carol.

****Carol****

Carol had decided that it didn't matter what her questions or concerns regarding Daryl Dixon were. It was the end of the world and she needed someone and she wanted to be needed. She gravitated towards him unconsciously and she knew he cared for her, wanted to keep her safe. That was enough for now. She'd stick with him and together, they'd survive.

Her resolution waivered when she saw him and Rick walking towards the diner. _What if he's only keeping me safe because he feels he has to. I want a friend not a babysitter. _His words from a few weeks before came back to her. "You're afraid. You ain't got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. But you're not my problem!" He'd been right. She was afraid and alone. But since that night, he had gone out of his way to show her kindness. So she walked out to them, greeting both men, and asking for the news. "We walked a wider perimeter; only saw a few walkers, which we took care of easily. Daryl and I think we should stay one more night and then move on. It'll give us time to gather anything we need for the road." Rick said. He looked relieved that things were going smoothly.

"That sounds like a good plan." Carol offered. "Anything I can do to help out."

"I'll let Daryl take charge of that for now. Is Lori around?" Rick seemed distracted, so Carol pointed back to the diner and watched him and Carl disappear back into the building. Turning to Daryl, she saw that he had already started to walk back to his bike. She took off after him. "Well?" She breathed, she had had to trot to catch up.

"Well what?" He looked surprised to see her standing beside him.

"Rick said you might need me to do something." She raised her eyebrows, thinking it had been obvious what she meant.

"No. I have to go check out a pickup we saw a ways out. Can't be ridin' this bike everyday." He had resumed going through his saddlebags, but looked up at her to gauge her reaction. "I see. Can I come with you? Everyone else has cleaned out the station, and I don't want to be around that." Carol jerked her head in the direction of the diner. She felt certain that Daryl would understand she meant Rick and Lori. The tension between them had become so thick lately and she felt they needed some time to themselves.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, but after looking to the diner he simply nodded, saying, "A'right, but stay close and keep quiet. I don't want no trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

****Rick****

As Rick and Carl walked into the diner, Rick noticed Hershel had taken a seat in one of the booths. He was sorting through what looked to be medical supplies. Rick saw band aids, antibacterial creams, gauze, bottles of aspirin, and much more. "Looks like you all got a good haul." The older man looked up from his work and chuckled. "Every little bit helps, that's for sure."

"Hershel, would you mind keeping Carl company so Lori and I can have a minute?" Rick scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. Lori looked up, surprised, but she moved toward him and Rick took that as an agreement to his suggestion. "'Course. Carl can help me organize our supplies." Rick nodded his thanks to the man and held the door open for Lori.

Outside, they watched Daryl press a large knife into Carol's hands before mounting his bike. Rick noticed how Daryl let his hand hover over her thigh as she hopped on behind him. "Whatdya think of those two?" he motioned to the pair riding off. Lori snorted derisively, "Don't be foolish; nothing could ever happen between them. Carol's far too good for him."

Rick had planned to try to talk things through with Lori, at least one more time. He was so angry with her. He had felt manipulated and trapped into what he'd done to Shane; as if there were no other way. She'd practically asked him to do it, and when it was over she'd hated him for it. He was sick of her high-minded attitude.

"There's no denying that Carol is a fine woman! After all she's been through she deserves the best; and Daryl _is_ a good man! He risked his life for her daughter, which is more than I can say for some." Rick's voice was hard, angry. He didn't have to say Shane's name. The look on Lori's face showed that she knew just who he was referring to. He stalked a few paces away from Lori, whirled on his heal and came back to her pointing a finger in her face, he seethed, "You think you're so much better than him? Daryl may be a hard man; hell, sometimes he can be a real asshole, but he would _never_ lie to or manipulate Carol." He paused, backing up, he looked at her with disgust, "which is more than I can say for some." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Lori standing there looking hurt, confused, and guilty.

****Daryl****

Daryl had no idea how he'd gotten himself into this goddamned mess! He and Carol were on the motorcycle headed away from the gas station. _I can't seem to say no to this woman._ He couldn't even place why he was so upset. She'd be safe enough with him; but he'd thought it'd be a good idea to put some distance between them for his own sanity. Now here she was, riding on the back of his bike (something he'd never let any woman do before), clutching his chest. He could feel her legs lying next to his and the heat from her body warmed his back. He swallowed hard. _It's not Carol._ He told himself, _Any woman bein' this close would have the same effect. _He hadn't been with a woman for well over a year; even before the world had fucking ended he hadn't been a ladies man.

He never could understand why girls liked Merle so much. Maybe it was his bravado and self-assurance. Whatever it was, they came out of the woodwork for him. Merle never had a girlfriend or a wife though. No, "Why have one when you can have 'em all?" That's what his big brother had always said. Well Daryl would have been satisfied with just one. He'd only ever gotten Merle's cast offs; young, skanky girls who just wanted to have a good time. It never satisfied though, and Daryl soon lost interest in the whole affair.

But now, no women who would disappear the next day and hardly any privacy left a man jumpy around the women who were around. And Carol wasn't the type of woman for straight up sex. _Hell, probably no such thing anymore, now that the population's so small_. No, Carol deserved someone who cared for her; who would keep her safe and make her feel good about herself.

Seeing the pickup he and Rick had spotted earlier brought Daryl out of his thoughts. He pointed to it so Carol knew they were going to have a bumpy ride. The truck was in a ditch on the other side of an old field and it was easier to go through than around. As they made their way across the field Carol tightened her grip on him and he reached down to pat her hands, trying to communicate that everything would be alright.

After they had dismounted and looked around for any signs of walkers, Daryl moved to the driver's seat. The corpse in the seat was dead for good, so he slung his crossbow over one shoulder, wrenched the door open, and grabbing the body by the shirt sleeve, he pulled it to the ground. Carol stood a few feet away looking sick. "What's the matter with you?" he huffed at her. _Wasn't like she was doing any of the dirty work._

"I just wonder about how the cab will smell since there's been a dead body in it for who knows how long." She pulled another face. He didn't like to admit that she made a good point. "We'll just leave the doors open while we figure everythin' else out. Should be aired out good 'nuff by then." He responded gruffly. Carol crossed to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. She started to look through the glove box and under the seats. Daryl pulled a flathead screwdriver out of his pocket and shoved it in the ignition.

"What are you doing?" Carol looked at him with shock in her eyes and voice. He looked over at her with amusement. "What's it look like?"

"Where did you learn to hotwire a car?" she asked with awe in her voice. "In juvie." Was all he replied. He didn't want her to know about that part of his life, but he couldn't lie to her. To his surprise he heard her laugh. Looking up, he saw her face was full of mirth and she had her hand covering her smiling mouth. He couldn't help the sides of his mouth twitching up in response. "What's so funny." Daryl tried to sound stern, but couldn't manage it. "It's just, isn't that the kind of skill that lands you in juvie, not the other way around?" Daryl shrugged. "I was fourteen and I tried to steal this sweet navy blue Trans-Am. It had white wall tires and t-tops; man, I wanted it so bad." He realized he was rambling and went still. Carol looked at him expectantly. "Well if I'd known how to do this I wouldn'ta got caught and ended up in juvie."

Embarrassed, Daryl just returned to what he was doing. The car came to life in a few seconds, and he noted that there wasn't hardly any gas in the tank. "That might be a handy skill to have. Mind teaching me sometime?" She said it seriously even though there was still a hint of laughter in her voice. He simply smiled and nodded. _How is it she's got me tongue-tied like a little girl?_ Daryl just couldn't fathom the effect she had on him.

Getting out of the truck, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I'll fill 'er up and then I'll take the bike back and you can follow me in the pickup." He told her as he walked over to the bike. "Daryl, I hate to tell you, but I can't drive a stick shift." He could tell she felt bad about it and it wasn't time to start a fuss even though he felt like yelling every curse word he knew. _This has probly been a total waste of time._ Daryl huffed and kicked at the dirt road. "I'm sorry Daryl." Carol had come up beside him, her arms outstretched as if to embrace him. He reached out and rubbed her arm before taking a few steps away. "It's a'right, girl. How were we t' know? I saw some lumber just over there." He grumbled, pointing. "Let's go see what we can use to get this bike into the bed of the truck."

They'd picked through the first pile and had moved onto the second when they found two 2x8 boards. They dragged them all the way back over to the truck, shoving them together to make a ramp to push the motorcycle up. It was heavy, back breaking work and Daryl was more than a little impressed at how good Carol was holding up. After the bike was in the truck, he showed her how to tie it down to keep it stable.

"I brought along something for us to eat. We must have missed lunch though." Carol looked at the sky, wiping her forehead free of sweat. "I'm starvin'! Whatd'ya bring?"

They sat in the bed of the truck, their legs dangling over the side eating the sandwiches that Carol had packed up while Daryl had gotten ready to leave. They passed the canteen of water back and forth, simply enjoying being out in the open for once. "This is real nice." Carol smiled at Daryl, "It's no wonder you like to go hunting. Otherwise, we spend most of our time holed up or in a car." Daryl grimaced in response. He'd always loved being outdoors and living on the run, constantly having to hide in some small building definitely wore on him.

He'd really enjoyed the day, hard work and all. She was right, it was nice out; cool, with a slight breeze. He hadn't even minded talking to Carol. She wasn't loud or overly talkative; she listened to him intently when he gave instructions, making him feel knowledgeable. Daryl hated to say it, but "It's a shame we have to head back."

He got the gas container out of his saddle bags and was about to start filling the tank when he heard Carol gasp. He looked up, seeing a small group of walkers coming their way. Grabbing his crossbow, he pushed Carol to the cab. "Get in and stay down. Can't tell if they've seen us yet. Might be able to just watch 'em pass." She got in and Daryl pushed her down under the dash. He motioned to her to be quiet and then closed the door. He could see the top of her head peeking out over the window and waved her down.

He had meant to fill the tank up quickly, but he realized there were too many and they were way too close. If he wanted the chance to go undetected he had to go now. He snatched up the gas can and jumped in the cab of the truck. Carol looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Daryl didn't know how to tell her it'd be alright, so he just took her hand in his as he slid to the floor. They sat that way, looking at each other for a long time.

Finally, Daryl chanced a glance to see what their prospects were. It had gotten dark, so it was hard to tell, but he thought they were probably in the clear. He leaned over to her and whispered hoarsly, "I think they've passed, but we'd probly better stay here tonight and make our way back first thing." She nodded, looking relieved but still tense. Daryl's legs and back were cramping up from sitting in the same uncomfortable position for so long. He imagined Carol felt the same way. "Why don't you lay down on the bench and get comfortable." He patted the seat to make his point. She climbed up, stretching as she went. "What about you?" He shrugged "I'll be fine."

Her face took on a look that he had come to recognize as her determined expression. "Daryl," she said firmly "I'm as sore as can be and you're much bigger than I am. You can't sit on the floor all night." He hugged his knees to his chest. "You got a better suggestion?" he countered. "Yes! The bench is plenty wide enough. We can lie together, besides it'll be cold tonight and we didn't come prepared."

He didn't like it, not one bit, but she was right. They each had their backs to the doors and their feet towards each other, but it was getting colder and he could see her shivering. _Fuck! Why is everything always so complicated?_ Why couldn't he just lie with her and share body heat. It was the logical thing to do, and honestly, he wanted to put his arms around her. He shifted nervously and rubbed his eyes. Finally, after debating with himself for what felt like an eternity, he sat up, switched sides and pulled her into his arms. He felt her relax into his embrace and the heat where their skin touched was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He didn't feel too uncomfortable since she hadn't woken up. He even had to admit that it felt nice, warm, but just nice to be near her. He let his cheek rest against the top of her head and fell asleep.

######

Hope you liked this chapter...I'm gearing up for something I think will be good.


	6. Chapter 6

****Carol****

Carol felt comfortable: warm and safe. It was the best she'd felt since Sophia had gone missing. She decided she was on the edge of a dream and she shut her eyes tight trying to hold onto the feeling. But something was touching her and she knew she had to wake up. As soon as her eyes opened she was aware of a body pressed right up against her. Looking down, she recognized Daryl's hands at her waist. The top of his arm ran along side the bottom of hers. She could tell by his even breathing that he was still asleep. Knowing that he would be embarrassed waking up like this, she wasn't sure if she should stay put of move away before he awoke. She looked up to watch him and saw that his head was propped back against the window. She could see the pulse at his throat and his strong jaw line.

Without thinking, she reached up and touched his face. He jumped under her hand and then froze. Carol pulled her hand away quickly, looking away. She knew that she had just made things worse.

Daryl, completely alert, sat up immediately. Pulling his arms away, he put his back to Carol and rubbed his hands over his face. She reasoned that the best way to handle this was to pretend it had never happened. She scooted to the driver's side and looked out the window. "There doesn't seem to be more than those two walkers anymore. I could fill the tank while you take care of them. Then we can head back." When he didn't reply she looked over her shoulder. He was slumped against the seat, shoulders hunched down, staring at his hands. He looked lost and so confused. "Daryl." She said softly. He flinched. "What?" he nearly spat out.

Carol knew how hard it was for him. She only had to multiply how uncomfortable she was by ten, maybe a hundred. He didn't know how to be a friend or how to receive friendship, so she decided she wouldn't take it personally. "Did you hear me? About the walkers?" He sat up, looking out the windows. "Yeah," his face had lost any expression and he didn't make eye contact. "You fill the tank. Don't close the door, just fill the tank and get right back in. I'll cover you." He reached down to the floor to grab his weapons.

They opened their doors almost simultaneously. Daryl had his crossbow out, aimed at the walker nearest them. Carol emptied the container into the tank and then threw it in the bed of the truck. She climbed back into the cab and scooted over to the passenger side. With one hand, he kept the walker in his sight, with the other he closed Carol's door as quietly as possible. He walked around the back of the truck. Carol turned to watch him through the rear window, not wanting him to leave her view. He came to the driver's side door, threw the crossbow on the seat between them, started the car and closed the door. They were off, back the way they came, in no time.

"You didn't shoot those walkers?" It was a statement, but she meant it as a question. He shrugged, mumbling something about it being a waste of arrows.

****Daryl****

The ride back to the diner was silent, for which Daryl was infinitely grateful. He had known he would wake up with Carol in his arms, but he'd hoped that she'd still be asleep. Not only had she been awake, but she'd been touching him, his face. His body had acted before his mind had a chance to catch up. It often worked out that way with Carol. She made him nervous, which in turn made him mad. He could hear Merle taunting him, _Got yourself a girlfriend have you now, little brother? She pussy whipped you real good._ Daryl wanted to be better than his brother had been. He wanted the capacity to care for others, but he had no idea how to let down his guard. He'd begun to let Carol in, but it turned out like every other time: he'd been rejected. She'd run from him and now he was running from her. _Damnit! I ain't never gonna get over this shit when she's always around._ He figured he had a crush. He'd had tons of those and they'd passed; this one would pass too he figured.

As they neared the spot they'd left their people, Daryl noticed a commotion ahead. "Shit!" he nearly shouted, "There's walkers everywhere!" His heart leapt out of his chest with the surprise and fear that stabbed him. Carol cried out. "Oh my God! The cars are gone. They've all left!" Daryl didn't know what to do, but he knew they couldn't stay here. He stomped on the break, turning the car in a one-eighty.

"What are we gonna do?" It was impossible to miss the note of terror in Carol's voice. He had no idea. "Shut up and let me think!" He snapped at her. The walkers didn't seem to be following, so that was good at least. After a minute he said, "Rick knew where we were headed. He'd go that way looking for us, but he'd probably take the roads instead of crossin' that field like we did. We'll just go back and wait. Maybe they'll find us." Carol nodded and they returned to silence.

They'd been parked near some trees for shade and camouflage for hours. No sign of anyone; luckily, that included walkers. They hadn't eaten anything and Daryl was starting to feel even more surly than usual. He had left Carol in the truck while he walked a small perimeter, but he could still hear her labored breathing and soft sobs. He didn't know what to do, but they couldn't wait here much longer. He turned around to head back to the cab and almost smacked right into Carol. "Damnit woman! Stay outta my way!" He had meant to go talk to her, but finding her right there made him angry and he stalked away from her.

"We'll be alright, Daryl. I know we will. You're the one that's been keeping us going anyway. I have faith that it'll all be okay." He listened to her little speech with his back to her, hands on the side of the truck. He knew he should have been pleased that she had so much trust in him, but he still couldn't believe the situation they'd found themselves in. He whirled around and strode towards her, stopping just an arms length away. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" He pointed a finger in her face. This scenario felt all too familiar, but he couldn't stop himself. "You just had to come along, didn't ya? You can't drive stick, you can't kill walkers! Hell, if I hadn't been thinkin' about you all day and night I mighta been able to avoid this mess!" He shut his mouth suddenly. Backing up a pace, he surveyed her response. _Fuckin' A! I just told her that I been thinkin' 'bout her all the time! What the hell?!_ He didn't see anyway to get out of the conversation he knew was bound to follow. _I suppose I'll have to tell her how I feel and all that shit! Merle would have a field day._ He huffed.

He'd been so wrapped up in his accidental admission that he didn't notice the tears that slid down her cheeks. _Damnit! _He didn't know how to deal with emotions, but crying was the absolute worst. He felt his whole body go limp; head dipping, shoulders falling. Then he got the biggest surprise of all.

Carol used her thumbs to wipe her tears away. She took a deep breath and then started to berate him. "I know that I'm just extra weight! You don't have to keep reminding me! I was just _trying_ to help. It's not like I planned this. God, Daryl, I know you're not good with people, but you can't just explode at me every time you don't know how to handle something!" She had her hands on her hips and she stomped her foot on the ground to make her point. If he hadn't been so pissed off he might have thought it was funny.

She had clearly misunderstood what he meant, and he didn't know if he should educate her on that subject. If he didn't then she would believe he thought her a burden, but if he did, well that was a whole other can of worms. "I didn't mean it like that, Carol." He started, walking towards her, arms out as if to calm her. "Just save it! I can't take anymore of your pity." She shoved past him and climbed back into the cab of the truck. He didn't try and follow her. He didn't know what he would say.

Daryl was saved having to make that decision when the caravan rolled up. He'd been pacing back and forth, muttering to himself, arms gesturing to accentuate his words. He'd been so wrapped up in his own world that he hadn't seen Carol get out of the truck. The cars were almost on top of them before he'd noticed. Lori jumped out of the car and the two women ran towards each other; grasping the other tightly when they met. Daryl watched them; even when Rick and T-Dog approached him, asking what had happened, he kept his eyes on Carol as she was surrounded by Maggie, Beth, and Carl.

It was then that he knew he'd lost his chance.

Everyone returned to their cars, so elated that they had found their missing people. No one saw Daryl viciously kick the side of the truck and then lean against it, head down, shoulders shaking. No one, except Carol.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! They really helped me get this chapter put together. I was struggling to decide how I wanted to move forward, but you guys gave me the motivation to make it happen.

****Rick****

It had been a week since that herd had drove them from the diner, since they'd been separated from and then reunited with Daryl and Carol. They had been so happy for everyone to be together again, but the joy had been short lived. They'd continued north, but were continually hounded by groups of walkers, some groups small and others frighteningly large. Rick was starting to wonder how they were going continue, and if they weren't going north, then where?

Another issue Rick had to contend with was Daryl. Ever since they'd found him, he'd been more distant than ever. Anytime Rick had asked for Daryl's opinion or help the response had varied from a middle finger held aloft to "Fuck you! Do it your goddamned self!" It wasn't helping that anything could set off his explosive temper. One night, Beth had accidentally knocked over his bow and he'd cursed at her and yelled at Hershel to contain his daughter. Rick had had to step in, dragging an angry Daryl behind him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Rick decided this had to end. He needed to get to the bottom of whatever it was that had caused this setback. With this man, the best method was usually straight forward honesty.

Daryl looked like he was about to blow up all over again; he took a step towards the ex-sheriff, but Rick put one hand on Daryl's chest, not pushing him away, just holding him back. "Daryl," Rick tried to keep his voice even. "something has happened and you are taking your anger out on all of us. Now, you don't have to tell me what it is, but know that you have to fix it, whatever it is, and fast. Those people" he waved his arm behind him. "they need you to be strong. We can't have this dissention." Rick assumed he'd get the customary response; instead, Daryl stepped back, dropping down on his heels in a squat. He took a deep breath.

"When Carol and me got separated from ya'll some things happened. Words were said that can't be unsaid." He stood, rubbing his neck and looking troubled. Rick wasn't sure how to respond; this was probably very tricky ground. "I'm assuming, since you're mad in general and not just at Carol, that you were the one saying those words." He turned to look back towards the group, hoping that Daryl would respond better if he didn't have to look right at him. He heard the man sigh heavily. "You'd be assumin' right."

This was uncharted territory for the two men. Rick trusted Daryl implicitly, but they weren't the type to talk about their personal problems. Still, this issue was affecting the whole group, so Rick felt he should try to help. "Carol is an understanding woman. I'm sure if you talk to her, apologize, you can smooth this whole thing over."

"It's more complicated than that." Daryl huffed. Rick was about to insist when Daryl came to stand beside him. "Look, thanks for tryin' t' help. I realize I've been makin' things difficult for everyone. I'll see what I can do." Without waiting for an answer, the hunter trudged away. He didn't go back to the group around the fire and Rick didn't see him the whole next day. He'd started to get concerned, but then he saw the man come out of the forest, carrying his kills and knew that Daryl had just needed some time to himself.

****Glenn****

Glenn considered himself a fairly observant guy. He had to be since his occupation consisted of running around walker infested towns gathering up whatever supplies he could get his hands on. So, when Maggie had said that she thought something romantic was going on with Daryl and Carol, he was shocked. They'd gone missing the next day, so there wasn't any time to think about it. It wasn't until several days later that Glenn realized how different things were. Carol and Daryl seemed to go out of their way to avoid each other; before, even though they weren't joined at the hip or anything, they had been friendly and he remembered Daryl taking time to make sure Carol was doing okay. He wasn't sure if Maggie was right, but _something_ was going on. By the looks of things, whatever it was wasn't good.

****T-Dog****

As they all sat around the fire eating, T-Dog couldn't help but fantasize about his grandmother's cooking. Whenever there was a holiday or a birthday, the whole family would gather at her house and she, along with his mother, aunts, and some of the younger girls, would make all the different dishes the family loved so much. The huge dining room table would be so full their plates hardly had room and there were more dishes on the side board and some in the kitchen. His favorites were collard greens, cornbread, sweet potato pie, and peach cobbler. T-Dog felt his mouth water and looked down at the food in his hands. Squirrel and stale bread really wasn't going to cut it tonight.

He looked around the circle, all squeezed in tight around the warmth of the fire. They were becoming his family now. To his right sat Beth, smiling and talking to her father on her other side. Next to Hershel was Maggie with Glenn's arm around her. Carl was sprawled out with his head propped up on his hands. Lori had her hand on one of Carl's legs as if to assure herself that he was there, safe. Carol was sitting quietly, watching everyone in the group talk. She met his eyes and they exchanged a smile. There was an empty spot by Carol where Rick had been before he got up to relieve Daryl of his position. Daryl had come, dropping into his spot next to T-Dog, leaving Rick's space empty between him and Carol.

This was the new normal it seemed. As the months had passed, T-Dog had come to like this churlish man who he had earlier disliked and even been somewhat afraid of. Daryl had saved his life, for which T-Dog would always be grateful. But it was more than that. After Merle had sawed of his own hand and disappeared Daryl had been angry, ready to take revenge, but as time passed it seemed like he'd put the loss of his brother behind him. It was almost as if he'd come out of Merle's shadow. He was nicer to everyone in general and helpful. T-Dog didn't think Daryl was racist (although Merle had definitely been) just wasn't used to people different from him. But it wasn't until a few weeks ago, after he and Carol had rejoined the group that they'd begun to actually spend time together.

It had all started when T-Dog had mistakenly come upon Daryl at the stream by the house they were staying at for a few days. T-Dog had been planning on taking a bath. Thinking he had found a somewhat secluded area, he had started to undress. He froze when he heard the familiar mocking voice say "Whoa now. I don't wanna see any o' that shit." Daryl had been sitting with his back against a rock, bare feet in the water. He'd looked exhausted and burdened. T-Dog knew that Daryl wasn't the kind of man to talk about his troubles, but he thought he had an idea what had happened and he wanted to help in any way he could. "How you holding up, man" He'd asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Daryl just shook his head. "I've been better."

"I know it's none of my business, but if you want to talk about it I might be able to help."

The other man noticeably tensed. "What the hell do I need help with?"

T-Dog tried not to smile. This guy couldn't admit to feeling anything. "I had four sisters, two aunts, and one very overbearing grandmother. Not to mention my mother. No brothers and my dad died when I was eight. I have a pretty good idea how to handle almost any problem relating to a woman."

"Who's sayin' I got a problem with a woman?" The words were ground out, as if he was holding himself back from violence. T-Dog just looked at him. _He can take my help if he wants. If not, at least I offered._ After a minute or two, Daryl relaxed a little. "I ain't got no idea how to handle any problems relatin' to women. At all." He accentuated the last words, making a cutting gesture with his hand. "All I want to know is why they're so damn complicated."

T-Dog let himself laugh this time. "It's just part of their nature, my friend. My grandmomma always used to say if women weren't so mysterious men would get board and leave."

"I said somethin' terrible to Carol while we were out there alone." T-Dog knew that admission had been hard for Daryl. He kept quiet, waiting to see if he would continue. It didn't take as long this time before Daryl said, "I don't know how t' care 'bout people, 'specially no woman. I can't seem to stop myself tho'." T-Dog just nodded.

"And now I've gone an fucked it all to kingdom come." He saw the man slump forward, elbows on his knees.

"Have you told her how you feel?" At that Daryl shot up, glaring. "Hell no! That ain't gonna happen." He paced in a small circle.

"Look, man, you may have done something stupid but Carol will forgive you. All you have to do is say you're sorry. You don't have to tell her anything else if you don't want to." After that he'd gotten up and found another place to have his bath.

It had only been about two weeks since that conversation and they hadn't spoken about it since. But they had come to an understanding; they had each other's backs; they were friends. Now, T-Dog just had to figure out a way to repair the damage done to Daryl's relationship with Carol. He had to force Daryl into it, but he had no idea how.

Sitting there, seeing the distance Daryl had put between himself and Carol, T-Dog sighed. Well, if Daryl wasn't going to look out for Carol than he'd have to do it himself. At least until Daryl came around. He got up, crossing over to the small woman and knelt beside her. Pushing the bowl with his remaining food into her hands he said, "I couldn't stop myself from reminiscing about my grandmomma's cooking. It's left me unable to finish this. You take it." She put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Thank you."

As he walked away he saw Carol offer some to Lori before digging into it herself. She really was a good woman. He also saw the look of resentment (and if he wasn't mistaken, a bit of envy) that crossed over Daryl's face. He shook his head. If he had to push Daryl into taking back his role as Carol's protector by making him jealous, well, so be it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll return to more Daryl/Carol next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh T-Dog! Such a rough episode tonight! I literally feel sick...I can't wait for next week.

Sorry it's such a short chapter. My mom's visiting and so I don't have as much time to write.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

****Carol****

It had been weeks since she'd spoken to _that _man. She had not ridden in his truck and she had tried to keep as much distance between them as possible. It had been easy at first; so strong was her anger, it propelled her past him when he attempted to approach her and kept her eyes from searching for him across the fire. But as time past she found it more and more difficult to hold onto her animosity. She had known, almost immediately, that he hadn't really meant what he said to her. He'd been displeased at the situation that morning and things had gone down hill quickly. The fear at finding their group disappeared and walkers everywhere had ratcheted his emotions up to a savage level. She wasn't certain, but she believed that by telling him she trusted and believed in him she had caused the rage that let loose the stinging barrage of accusations he'd flung at her. He had done the same thing when she had told him how much she cared for him, even without his finding Sophia. Carol knew that he didn't understand how to care for another person, not really. He was capable of it, but the question was: _Is he capable of **accepting** any kind of affection from another person?_ She just wasn't sure.

He'd tried to get her alone, they hadn't been very strident attempts, but he had tried. Until now, she'd refused to be cornered; she hadn't been ready to forgive and forget. One such attempt had been while she was making dinner; kneeling next to a small fire she had been stirring the lumpy soup with a wooden spoon. T-Dog had been helping her, bringing her wood to keep the fire going and moving the heavy pot when she'd asked. They didn't talk much, but every now and again he'd say something that would make her smile or even laugh lightly. It hadn't been long afterwards when Daryl approached her. "Mind if I talk to Carol alone?" He'd directed his question at the muscular man without even a glance at her. It had made Carol so mad that he hadn't asked if she even _wanted_ to speak with him, so she'd interjected before T-Dog could reply. "That's not necessary. I'm sure whatever you have to say he can hear too." She'd known it would upset him, but she hadn't really cared. Daryl had stomped off in such a huff; she'd been surprised he hadn't yelled at her again. She'd stood hugging herself as she watched his back disappear into the woods. It was then that T-Dog spoke.

"I may be overstepping my bounds here, but I know that you two have a special connection. It would be a damn shame to see it end over nothing." She felt the anger rising in herself, but kept her voice as calm as she could. "He told me that he couldn't do anything right because he was to busy having to worry about me. He said I was a burden." Carol felt her anger turn into a deep sadness at the memory. "Did he really say you were a burden?" The question came out sounding more than a little dismissive. She turned to him. "Are you questioning me? I was there!" T-Dog cut her off gently, palms outstretched in a placating gesture, "I just want you to think back to what he actually said. The exact words. I know for a fact that he doesn't consider you a burden." Her brows furrowed in confusion. Had Daryl discussed their fight with this man? _What could he have possibly meant otherwise?_ She thought back over his words. "If I hadn't been thinkin' 'bout you all day and night…" That's what he'd said. She'd taken it to mean that he had to worry over her safety because she couldn't fend for herself. But maybe he'd meant it exactly as he'd said it.

Her heart beat faster in her chest at the possibility. He thought about her; was that even possible? And if so, how did he think about her? Just to care about her safety. She had to admit that he went out of his way to protect her. Maybe it was more than obligation; maybe it was a genuine attachment. She certainly hoped so.

And so it was that the next morning, before he left for his hunt, Carol allowed herself to be drawn into Daryl Dixon's arms with tears of relief and happiness in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I wrote this after my daughter woke me up at 3am. She went back to sleep, but I didn't. Hopefully it doesn't have to many grammatical errors. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

****Daryl****

He stormed off into the forest; Daryl had always loved being among the trees, hearing the natural sounds of leaves rustling, insects chirping, and birds singing. It was the most peaceful he ever felt. He always spent a good amount of his time in the woods, but lately he'd been escaping there more and more frequently. It was his escape from Carol; from the feelings of regard, uselessness, and anger which she elicited.

This time, he'd watched how comfortable Carol was with T-Dog; she smiled and even laughed, her eyes shining in the firelight. He'd been consumed with a desire to shoot the man with his crossbow. But they'd discussed that already. He'd warily asked T-Dog what his newfound relationship with Carol was, and the asshole had laughed in his face. But tonight it had been too much and Daryl had approached the pair, asking to speak with Carol alone. T-Dog had made to move away, to give them privacy, but Carol had stopped him. _She wanted him there, not you, you stupid son of bitch!_ If Daryl Dixon had a heart, it had broken at the thought that she preferred the other man. She looked to him now for protection and friendship. He'd ruined it all.

Daryl hadn't made it too deep into the greenery when he heard heavy footfalls behind him accompanied by rapid breathing. Whirling around, ready for anything, he found T-Dog approaching. "What the hell do you want?" Daryl knew that T-Dog hadn't meant for all this to happen. He'd just been taking care of one of their own. But that didn't stop him from hating him for the time being.

"I'm sorry, man. I did not see that coming." T-Dog fell into step with the hunter. "She's just upset and hurt. She'll come around."

Daryl didn't buy it. Not anymore. "She don't want nothin' to do with me no more. Rather have you 'round now. It's probly for the best." He was tired. Tired of fighting his emotions; tired of allowing himself to hope things could return to normal; tired of the fight within himself. If he could let Carol go, maybe he'd get some peace.

To his surprise, the other man stopped short and nearly yelled at him. "Damnit, you stupid redneck! You care about her! You might even love her. And she cares for you. I don't know what your problem is, but you've gotta get over it. It's killing both of you."

He gave Daryl a withering glance and harshly added, "I'm not taking care of her for you anymore. If you want her protected, do it yourself!" With that he turned and stomped away.

Daryl had followed T-Dog back to camp and made a beeline for his tent. He'd tried to sleep, but to no avail. He'd always been so used to not having; to giving up what he wanted in order to keep the peace. But he knew he needed this delicate, infuriating woman. He needed the way she looked at him, her trust, her reassurance. He knew he had to speak to her; he had to beg her to forgive him. He pushed away the belligerent thought, _A Dixon never begs! _Well, this one would.

Long before light began to tinge the sky, Daryl made his way out of camp. He hadn't made it more than a few feet when he saw her. Sitting with her back against a tree, looking up at the stars, she seemed peaceful. She saw him and gave him a shy smile. He made his way over to her, taking a seat next to her. They sat for some minutes in silence as he thought of a way to communicate his remorse, but it was Carol who broke the silence. "I know I haven't made things easy on you." He was so shocked he didn't reply but simply stared at her. "I'm sorry for that."

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. You're right, things ain't been easy between us, but that don't give me no excuse for being a bastard." He had been looking at the sky, the ground, his hands; anywhere but her. Finally, he lifted his eyes to hers and said, "I'm sorry, Carol, I don't know why I hollered atcha and I regretted it the minute I did."

She nodded and Daryl hoped it was finished, but she said, "Thank you for that Daryl. I know it's hard for you to talk about such things, but _I_ know why you yelled at me." His head snapped up, _Fuck!_, and he watched her with hooded eyes. "Why's that?"

"I know you care about me, we're friends, but I'm still a burden. If you're constantly having to think about me and my safety, you're putting yourself in danger. You weren't trying to be mean, just honest."

Daryl didn't know what to do. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. He felt so restless, so exposed. What she had said was the truth, but it wasn't, too. Protecting her was a risk, but one worth taking. Rising from the ground, he looked down on her. "I didn't mean it like that. You ain't no burden, and I'm sick of hearing you call yourself that. I watch out for you 'cause I need you to be safe." _Maybe that was enough. Maybe she won't push this further._ He turned from her to head for the forest, but she was next to him, putting a restraining hand on his arm. They both looked down at it and she took it away. He fiddled with the strap to his crossbow. "I need to get to huntin'." He said it quietly, hoping she would understand.

"I need you to be safe too." He glanced up at her, seeing the tears fall silently down her cheeks. This time he wasn't repulsed; his heart was beating fast, _She's forgiving me! _The relief washed through him as he reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't cry, woman, you know I can't stand it." There was no anger in his voice. She took the single step separating them and leaned against his chest. As it seemed prone to do, his body acted before he could think about the consequences. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and he lay his cheek against the side of her head. He held her like this until her tears had dried, and when she went to move away, he whispered, "Hush woman." She rested against him again as they stood there watching the sunrise.

* * *

Don't get too used to cuddly Daryl. You know he can't be like that all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but life has been hectic. Also, I find writing everything that isn't Daryl & Carol interaction difficult. I love getting your reviews, so let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks & Enjoy!

* * *

It had been early fall when they had fled the farm. Now, weeks or possibly months later, they estimated that they were somewhere between late October and early November; it was impossible to know for sure though. The weather changed often, some days being warm, even muggy, and other days the sun would hide behind dark clouds and the air chilled around them. But the cold days were becoming more frequent.

They had left nearly everything they'd brought with them or gathered since being on the road at the farm. In the panic and rush to get out alive, they had abandoned everything they needed to survive. As a result, they stopped along the road frequently. Every time they saw a small town or a group of homes they would scout the area and then scoured it for anything useful. They'd found clothes, some blankets, and a very few weapons. They'd traded out cars when the ones they had were dangerously low on fuel or siphoned gas if they had to. But the hardest thing to get a hold of proved to be food. Daryl went hunting whenever he could, which was less than he liked. Living on the road, constantly moving, didn't give him the time he needed in the woods. Every place they went seemed to have been picked clean of the canned or dried foods, while fresh or refrigerated goods had long ago spoiled.

After the large herd had run them out of the diner, they'd continued heading north, but it was more like Northwest. Then, a few weeks later, they'd been camping in a fairly secluded area when a small group of walkers had descended upon them. It had been a narrow escape; they'd had to leave their newly acquired tents behind. After that they'd begun to move almost exclusively west. They also stopped sleeping outside. There wasn't enough safety to be had behind the thin walls of a tent. Plus, it was getting too cold to sleep outside. When they couldn't find a place to stay, they slept in there cars.

The whole group was hungry, tired, and losing hope fast. Rick tried to keep their spirits up, but even he had to admit that things looked bleak. It was Daryl who finally said that they needed to find somewhere to hold up, even if it was only a few days. He had to hunt if they were going to eat. Everyone agreed, but the question of where was still a problem.

It had only been a few days before that they had crossed the state boarder into Alabama. The group had reached a consensus to stay north on their trek westward. Lori had suggested they try Birmingham, but no one else felt safe heading back into a larger city. They followed signs to a town called Gadsden; Hershel had been there before and he said that it wasn't too large, but there were some places where they might be able to scavenge and hunker down. Plus, he remembered that there was a large park with woods and a waterfall nearby. It sounded like just what they needed to hunt and maybe fish. So they drove slowly through the town, all eyes searching every street, alleyway, or dark corner for signs of trouble.

****Rick****

Even though he knew that it made sense to seek out food and shelter in a mostly abandoned town, every instinct screamed at him to turn around, go back. They'd been trying to stay away from any place that had once been highly populated. Now, they were walking right into the proverbial lion's den. No one disagreed, but they all knew that they needed time; time to rest, time to take stock of what they had and gather what they needed, and mostly, time for Daryl to hunt. It had been the hunter who suggested that they stay in town. Someplace high he'd said. But as Rick surveyed the small city center, it didn't look like there was much taller than three stories.

While it was still light out, they stopped to gather supplies. They went to a market, a clothing store, and a hardware store. After everyone had piled back in the cars, they kept an eye out for somewhere safe to stay. They drove towards Noccalula Falls, there were signs for the park everywhere, hoping to come across somewhere that looked promising. Finally, a few miles outside of town but not yet to the park, they came across a large Hampton Inn. It had to be about four or five floors tall and there was only one entrance.

They hadn't seen more than a handful of walkers during their time in town, but they parked their cars in a tight semi-circle in front of the doors. Rick and Daryl led T-Dog and Glenn in through the doors. Daryl shot a walker who came out from behind the front desk before they'd even fully moved into the entry way hall. She'd been a large woman and she fell with a loud 'thunk'. They swept every room on the main floor, checking the elevators and stairwells. When they had satisfied themselves that there were no more walkers, they went back out to discuss their plans with the rest of the group.

"We've only cleared the first floor, but it doesn't seem like there were too many people taking vacations around here." There were smiles and soft laughs in response. Daryl said, "If we can clear this place, I say we stay on the top floor. That way, if any geeks do get in, they won't be able to find us." Everyone nodded. It took a long time to clear the rest of the large building, but when they were finished they came back to find that nearly all their things were already brought in from the cars. Hershel confirmed that they hadn't seen anyone, dead or alive while they'd waited.

Once upstairs, they decided to take rooms next to one another, staying close incase anything happened. Some of the rooms had doors that lead into the adjoining room. Rick noted how even though they had rooms of their own now some people were pushing chairs and couches into the hall. He realized that they'd become so close during the previous weeks and months. They all relied on one another so much and being separated, even by a wall, seemed a little scary.

****Lori****

She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around the room. It looked so normal. There were two double beds, all made up, and cups wrapped in plastic on the table. She pulled back the blinds on the large window and looked in the mirror. She laughed at her reflection. She was so dirty and the edges of her sleeves and pants were frayed. Her hair needed a good brushing; it looked like a bird had taken up residence. Lori moved into the bathroom, flipping the light nothing happened. _Too bad_, she thought. She turned on her flashlight and moved to the sink. Water came out of the tap. She rushed out to the hall, smiling bigger than she had in such a long time. "The water works!" All the faces that turned towards her smiled and laughed in response. "This is so wonderful" said Carol.

The next hour was spent with people showering and Carol had offered to wash some clothes. It was like a dream come true. Later, they'd put together a meal from the foods they'd found in the market. All canned and processed foods, but they couldn't complain. The group sat in the hall discussing the miraculous events of the day. Without lights, it started to get dark quickly. Slowly people moved off to their rooms, yawning and stretching. _Everyone is looking forward to sleeping in a real bed. I know I am._

As she entered their room behind Rick though, she became nervous. They hadn't spent too much time talking and they certainly hadn't shared a bed recently. She couldn't decide whether she would sleep with Carl or not when Rick gestured to the bed he was sitting on. Carl was already fast asleep, breathing deeply. As she sat next to him, Rick whispered, "I know things have been tough, we've both been angry, but I love you, Lori. I love Carl. I fought to find you and keep you safe and I'm going to continue keeping you and Carl and that baby safe." For the first time in weeks Lori felt a weight lift from her chest. It wasn't all better, not nearly, but it was a start.

****Daryl****

Daryl sat on one of the couches that had been left out in the hall. He didn't feel like keeping watch on the fourth floor of a building you couldn't see out of was particularly helpful, but he figured if he heard any walkers he'd be able to warn everybody before it was too late. He had told Rick that he would take his truck and go to the falls to hunt first thing in the morning. Hershel had felt sure it wasn't more than five miles out and Daryl felt confident that he wouldn't have any trouble from walkers. The town had been fairly desolate._ Things are definitely looking up_, he decided.

He saw the flashlight of someone coming out of their room. It was Carol. _Of course!_ But Daryl couldn't really get annoyed with her. Ever since they'd made up, she'd stuck to him like glue. He couldn't determine how he felt about it because it changed daily, even moment to moment. Sometimes it made him mad because it felt like she expected something from him and other times it was nice to have her quiet, unobtrusive company. He decided on the latter for tonight. She approached him, stopping by the other end of the couch, saying, "Mind if sit down?" He grunted, nodding at the seat beside him. She lowered herself down, handing him a blanket as she did so. "What's this for?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you might be chilly. Without the heat it's cold even in here. You're welcome." He took it, even though his expression was of exasperation. _Don't push your luck woman. _

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Daryl asked. "Thought you'd like sleepin' in a bed for once." She laughed. "I thought so too, but it seems so foreign now. I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Yeah," he snorted a laugh too. "nothin' like sleepin' on the ground or on a truck bench, huh." He hadn't meant to allude to their night snuggled up together, but he saw by the look on her face that she was thinking of it too. He saw her flush and new his embarrassment mimicked hers. He looked away, determined not to admit to what was happening. He almost lost his composure when she said, so softly he almost didn't hear, "Truck benches are my favorite."


	11. Chapter 11

So this chapter happened a little earlier than I had planned, but it seemed to flow pretty naturally. I hope you all agree. I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story, but especially **Narnian at Heart** and **zombieslayer5**. I just want you all to know how much it means to me that you are enjoying my story; I love reading your comments! Thanks & Enjoy!

* * *

****Carol****

They'd been sitting there for a while and Carol was starting to feel a little light headed. Soon after her flirtatious comment about their night together, Daryl had pulled a flask out of his boot. She'd been thankful for something to do to take the attention away from what she'd said. _Why did I say that? We just made up and now I'm going to drive him away again._ They'd sat in silence for a bit, sharing the bitterest drink she'd ever had. He informed her, after her coughing fit was over, that whisky was his drink of choice, but this stuff was bottom shelf quality. "Still, it'll do in a pinch." He'd shrugged, taking another gulp and handing the flask back to her.

Carol had never been a drinker. She'd had a few beers now and then back in college, but after she'd met Ed he'd made it clear that she was not to imbibe. It had been one of his rules that she didn't mind obeying. Even now, the only reason she drank the awful stuff was because Daryl had offered it to her. She was determined to show him that she could be his friend on his terms. She wouldn't push him, she'd decided, but she would continue to be there whether he liked it or not. She knew, based on his past actions towards her, Sophia, and most of the others in the group, that he was changing. He was capable of friendship, compassion, and self-sacrifice. _Aren't those the main things that make up a good man?_ She believed Daryl _was_ a good man. He needed a soft hand. She had to be kind to him; she couldn't keep putting him in uncomfortable positions and then maybe he'd come around. But she couldn't seem to stop herself from shoving her gigantic foot in her mouth. To make it worse, she didn't understand what it was about him that made her like that. She'd always been careful with every word that came out of her mouth, with every glance, when it came to Ed. But with Daryl, she felt free to be herself to a degree she hadn't in years. He didn't always like it, but she knew he'd come around eventually.

The feel of pressure against her arm made her jump. She'd been leaning towards him, practically falling into his lap. At her startled movement, Daryl laughed. It was a real laugh, and it warmed her. Or maybe that was just the heat of the blush that crept up her neckline to her cheeks. "This stuff is really starting to get to me." She mumbled. He laughed again. "You sure as hell don't have the constitution for drinkin'." She laughed too, it sounded so loud to her ears and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Daryl put his arm around her to keep her steady and she leaned into him instantly. Putting her head on his shoulder she murmured, "I'll just lay here until the room stops spinning." She didn't see his rueful smile as he looked down at her.

Carol was in and out; she had no idea how much time had passed and her head hurt and her mouth felt dry. But she realized that she was standing, sort of, held up by an arm around her waist. She looked up, coming face to face with Daryl. She grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't Daryl Dixon himself. What are you doing here, honey?" She could tell her words were a little slurred, but she didn't really care. "I'm taking you back to your room. You're drunk." His voice sounded harsh, but she thought she could tell that he was amused.

"I am not!" She cried indignantly. Carol tried to cross her arms over her chest, but realized that one of her arms was around his neck and she was crushed against him as he half carried her. "I ain't arguin' with a drunk. Never gets nowhere." She pulled her best pout and saw him smirk at her. "You like me Daryl Dixon. I can tell." Her mind told her to shut up, but her mouth just kept yapping. "That's ok though, 'cause I like you too!" By this time he had gotten her into her room and dropped her down on her bed, but she'd kept her arm around his neck, dragging him down with her. He would have fallen on top of her, but he caught himself on the bed, his arms on either side of her.

"Carol." His voice held a note of warning and she knew that she was crossing every line he'd laid between them. But she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was just tired of keeping it all inside. "It'd be easier if you'd just admit it." And with that she pulled herself up just enough to kiss him full on the mouth.

****Daryl****

_Shit! _In his surprise, Daryl's arms had buckled and he'd dropped down, half on top, half beside Carol. His hand came up to her shoulder, but he couldn't find the strength to push her away. Instead he found his hand had snaked up to grip her neck of its own accord. She breathed into his mouth and he felt the tip of her tongue trace over his bottom lip. His tongue met hers and their kiss increased in passion. He slid his hand down her back and gripped her ass. As if on cue, she brought up her leg and hooked it over his hip. It was the sudden movement that brought him back from the warmth of her body and the softness of her lips. He sprang up from the bed, away from her, as if he'd been stung. _What the hell am I doin'? She's drunk an I'm takin' advantage?! Goddamnit! I'm no better than fuckin' Merle!_ He paced beside the bed, overcome with new emotions. In years past, he'd had women who may or may not have remembered their time with him. It had never bothered him, as long as they were willing. He knew that it was natural to want to have sex with a woman, but if he was honest with himself he wanted more than that and it scared the crap out of him. He had to admit that he had feelings for Carol. She was pretty, with her blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him. She was nice, but she had spunk. She wasn't afraid of him and it both enraged him and made him infinitely grateful. The question was, did she mean what she'd said or had it just been the whiskey talking? He realized she'd been quiet while he paced and he glanced over at her only to find her fast asleep.

He felt conflicted. Now that he'd felt what it was like to kiss her, to hold her in his arms for real, he wanted to do it again. _I could just lay down with her. She'd never even know._ And then it hit him. What if she didn't remember any of this in the morning? What if she woke up to find him next to her and order him out or demand to know what had happened? He absolutely could not handle that. _No, if I ever do that it'll be because she wants me there for sure._ It had been his lust that had allowed the kiss to escalate, but it was his genuine affection for Carol and his fear of her rejection that propelled him out of her room.

He got no sleep that night. Between replaying the feel of her body, how his hand had flowed over her curves, and berating himself for letting it happen to begin with, he tossed and turned. He got up, well before dawn, before she could possibly wake, and left to hunt.

****Carol****

The sun was shining brightly in through her window when Carol finally woke up. She squinted and brought the blanket up to cover her eyes. Her head was throbbing, and she distantly remembered drinking whiskey with Daryl and him bringing her to bed. _Oh my God! I think I kissed Daryl!_ She sat up suddenly, only for her head to spin. But she didn't have time for that. Lifting the blanket, she noted that she was still completely clothed. She was actually laying on a fully made bed with the top blanket from the other bed over her. She must have passed out after the kiss and Daryl had covered her to keep her warm. _Shit, shit, shit! What is he thinking? That I'm a slut, probably._ Carol had never done anything like that. And with Daryl, it could have pushed him over the edge. _Maybe he realized that I was drunk, that it didn't mean anything._

But Carol knew that wasn't true. She was very attracted to Daryl. Under the dirt and sweat he was handsome. He had a strong jaw and light blue eyes. His arms were muscular and she had felt the firmness of his chest, stomach, and back from the times she'd ridden behind him on the motorcycle. His angry exterior could definitely be intimidating, but he walked with purpose and confidence in himself and his abilities. She had felt herself respond to him, to his touch, many times over the past weeks. It was blatantly staring her in the face, she wanted him; physically and emotionally. _But that may never happen. _Daryl had changed so much in the year that they'd known each other, but he would never be a loving, affectionate man. Of that Carol was certain.

* * *

I realize that it ends abruptly, and I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to decide where to go from here. Hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for your reviews last time! I'm so pleased that everyone finds the characters and their up and down relationship believable. That's what I'm going for. I've gotten a few comments about my take on Daryl. I LOVE writing him; he is by far the most interesting and multi-layered character on the show. Anyway, I'm now going to watch the new episode of TWD. Here's hoping they find Carol! Enjoy!

* * *

****Maggie****

It was their third morning at the hotel and Maggie felt like she hadn't slept so well since they'd left her home at the farm. It still made her sad to think of it overrun and abandoned, but she knew that if they were going to survive they had to forge ahead, make a new home wherever they could. This place was looking like it could be that place for a while anyway.

They had made another run into town and Daryl had gone hunting. It had been successful on both counts. They found camping lanterns and a small portable grill. Glenn had even talked Rick into helping him drag a fire pit into the bed of the truck. "It still get's cold, even though we're inside." He'd said, convincing everyone even though it was an inconvenience to haul around. Daryl had been gone all day, only reappearing just before dark, on that first hunt. He'd come back with a string of squirrels, but he'd made everyone happy at the two quail he'd added. They'd been so delicious and Carol had cooked canned green beans to go with the juicy meat. It was one of the best meals they'd had in a long time.

Things really seemed to be looking up. It was good to feel safe even if they knew that it might be short lived. Relations between several members of their group seemed to be better than ever, too. Lori and Rick shared a small smile over their son's head at breakfast and Maggie felt relieved that maybe the stress between them was finally starting to ease. It made everyone uncomfortable when there was fighting amongst the group. There were so few of them, that nothing went unnoticed for long.

One other thing that hadn't gone unnoticed, at least not to Maggie, was the situation between Daryl and Carol. They were avoiding each other again. Not in the angry way of a few weeks ago, but in an embarrassed and confused way. They were extremely polite to each other (which was strange enough, especially coming from Daryl) and every time they ended up near each other they would exchange furtive looks and blush scarlet.

She'd first noticed their strange behavior when Daryl returned from his hunt. He almost always displayed his catches to Carol for her approval, but this time he'd simply dropped them on the coffee table they'd drug out into the hallway. At dinner Carol had made Daryl's plate and handed it to him, but instead of sitting down next to him she made herself busy doing other mindless chores.

Maggie couldn't decide if she thought it was adorable or sad that they couldn't just get over whatever it was that seemed to impede them getting together. She shook her head; maybe she was just craving some drama. Without television or the internet there was very little to discuss or gossip about. Maggie had never even thought she liked, let alone needed, anything like that, but the complete isolation from it was making her wish for a dvd player and her set of _Friends_. _I guess wondering if Carol and Daryl will or won't get together will have to suffice for now._

****Carol****

Carol was trying very hard to carry on as normal. Trying to pretend that nothing had happened, she took Daryl his food at every meal, greeted him each morning, and thanked him for the meat he brought home from his hunts. It was awkward, due to him being unable to look at her. She wracked her brain for a way to smooth things over, but she just couldn't figure out how.

She was still plagued by the thought that he had been angry at her forwardness. Most men didn't like to be chased; it was for them to do the pursuing. But whatever it had been that made her think that he might care for her as more than a friend was pretty much decimated. He'd rejected her, and while Carol couldn't be sorry that things hadn't gone any further in her drunken state, she still felt the sting of being unwanted.

So she'd retreated from him, fearful to broach the topic even to apologize. Instead, Carol busied herself with making the rooms they lived in homier; cooking, cleaning, organizing. She'd even decided to pack several essential supplies to leave in the cars incase of the need for a quick getaway again. Rick had seen the sense in that right away and dispatched Lori and Carl to help her.

Then, after being at the hotel for nearly a week, she broached the topic of learning to shoot, to defend herself. Nearly everyone else had at least a little skill, but she'd never taken the opportunity at the farm. At that time, Carol had been too overcome with worry about her daughter to even consider anything else. But now, she saw the need to protect herself. She couldn't be the only defenseless one; causing others to risk their lives for her.

Rick had thought it was a good idea, but he didn't want to attract any walkers to their hideout. So one afternoon, he and Daryl had loaded up with her, Beth and Carl. Driving a few miles away they found an empty field and started practicing. Rick had showed Carol a few different guns: some small handguns and two different varieties of shotgun. He familiarized her on how to load and fire each gun and then he had left her to own devices as he went to check on the others. She couldn't say she was any good, but it felt right to be trying.

She hadn't been at it long when she felt a presence behind her. Instinctively, Carol knew who it was. No one else could stand so still and silent. She let her hands drop down as she turned to look at him. "Whatcha stopin' for?" She shrugged and turned around to put the target back in her sights. She took another shot and realigned for a better outcome. She'd been so intent that she jumped when he touched her arm. "Easy." He murmured in her ear. He was standing behind her with his hands over hers. "You gotta line up the sight b'tween the prongs on the barrel. Got it?" She nodded, but all her concentration had gone out the window at his nearness. Clearing her throat, she pulled herself back together and tried again. When the can tipped over at contact, she turned to smile at him. "Nice shootin'." He smiled shyly back at her. "Now see if you can do it again?"

By the time they left, Carol felt so much better. She would need time to get really good, but with practice it would happen. Plus, Daryl had spoken to her, smiled at her. It was like hope had sprung anew in her heart. She knew it would be a hard road, she couldn't even be certain that her instincts about his feelings for her were accurate, but she would be damned if she lost her friend; this difficult man whom she cared for deeply.

****Daryl****

Daryl had never been very religious, but he thanked the Lord Almighty that he hadn't had to discuss _that_ night with Carol. There had been a few days there, right after it happened, that he thought they'd have to talk about it. But every once in a great while a miracle did occur and he and Carol had seemed to patch things up without the need to hash it all out.

It had started at shooting practice. He and Rick had taken first Carol and the two kids out and then Maggie and Glenn had come along. After a week, everyone was going. Daryl chalked a good deal of it up to simply needing to get outside. Rick had begun teaching him and T-Dog some of the police tactics for moving into a combative situation. He'd said that it would help them when they needed to clear out any area, small or large, plus, keep it so that everyone had someone to watch their back. Daryl thought it was more than a little ironic that he was being taught how to move and think like a police officer.

It seemed like working together, learning and training, had brought everyone closer together. They had encouraged one another and laughed at each others mistakes. Carol had gotten far better at shooting and Rick had given her a small handgun to keep incase. Daryl had been the one to suggest they learn a little bit of knife work and she had readily agreed. He'd taught her himself; Rick didn't know anything that kind of fighting. She was terrible at it, but he comforted himself that she didn't have to be too fast since her main concern was just jabbing her weapon into a walker's head.

After that it had felt like things went back to normal between him and Carol. Sometimes he'd take her with him when he did his perimeter check around the hotel and every once in a while she would sit with him during his watch and they'd talk and laugh and drink his terrible whiskey. Other times they'd sit and enjoy the companionable silence. But there was never a repeat of _that _night. Daryl was glad for it, even though he still found himself thinking about it, replaying it in his mind, wondering 'what if?'.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know about you guys, but I was a little thrown off by Daryl holding the baby in last week's episode. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but it just didn't feel like something he would do. So now I have to figure out a reasonable sting of events in my story that would make that seem less out of character. I'm interested in seeing if there will be more changes to him once Carol returns (I am certain she will). Tell me what you think. Anyway, this isn't the most interesting chapter, but it leads to more excitement. Hope you like it!

* * *

****Hershel****

Lori fidgeted under Hershel's gaze. He had measured her stomach, listened to her heart, and checked her blood pressure. She seemed to be doing surprisingly well considering their circumstances. But when they'd gotten to how far along she was, she had started nervously playing with her fingernails and failing to look him in the eye. "I'm sure you're at least five months along, Lori." It had only been three months ago that they had shown up on his doorstep, so she'd had to have been approximately two months pregnant already. "Maybe it's just under, but close."

The thin woman nodded her head meekly. She didn't look at him as she thanked him and left the room hurriedly. Hershel hadn't been sure exactly what the problem was at first, but upon further contemplation he realized that the child might not be Rick's. It wasn't his place to say, but they were running short on time. They needed to stock up on supplies for the birth and the baby. He would also need someone to assist with the birthing. Carol was the most sensible choice, being the only other woman of their group to have gone through labor and delivery.

He found her folding laundry in the common area with Beth. "Carol," He said nonchalantly. "might I have a word?" She looked up at him with concern. As she followed him back into the room he'd come from she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Perfectly fine." He began. "I was simply wondering if you might be open to helping me with Lori's delivery when the time comes. I'll need an assistant and I'll be willing to train you." She looked at him with confusion. "Why me?" He hadn't wanted to say it to her, the loss of her daughter was still relatively fresh. "You're the only other one to have had a child." He registered her wince and was afraid she would refuse. But instead, she answered firmly. "I would be glad to help in whatever way I can." He nodded and began packing away his medical bag. When Carol didn't move to leave immediately, he said. I'm estimating Lori to be about five months along. That gives us some time for you to do some basic learning, plus you can sit in on our checkups if she agrees." He thought he saw Carol's eyes narrow and wondered if she'd come to the same conclusion, but he would not voice his speculation to anyone. That was between Lori and her husband.

****Rick****

He looked from the older man to Daryl, who stood just a little bit to one side and back a step. Rick could see the irritation in the hunter's furrowed brows and tense body language. He knew the man didn't like the others going on runs, but he suspected that it had mostly to do with Carol. Hershel was right, unfortunately. He and Carol needed to be the ones that went into town. Hershel needed medical books and supplies and Carol was the only one who really knew what a baby needed. She had written down a list, but every few minutes he saw her add to it. Doubtlessly, once she got there she would find things she hadn't even thought of. It just made sense. Plus, as Hershel had pointed out, they hadn't seen more than a lone walker or two in days. The town seemed safe enough.

"I guess you'd better go," Rick heard Daryl huff behind him. "But Glenn, Daryl, and I are going with you. We need to pick up a few other things and that way we'll be able to cover you just incase." Hershel nodded and walked off, Carol in his wake. She had been following him around for days. Rick was relieved that she was going to receive training. Hershel's knowledge was too valuable for only one man to have, especially in days like these where one man might not survive very long.

As he turned to go, he noticed that Daryl hadn't moved. Rick knew that he'd be upset that Carol would be going, but that couldn't be helped now. "Alright everybody," Rick called out, bringing people from the rooms to stand around him. "Daryl, Glenn, Hershel, Carol, and myself will be going on a run. T-Dog, you stay and keep guard. There's extra guns and ammunition in my room if needed. We'll make this as fast as we can." As he spoke, Daryl hefted his crossbow to his shoulder, Glenn grabbed his backpack, and Hershel and Carol had put on their coats and grabbed bags to carry their haul. Rick saw how the training he'd been giving this group had already started to take affect. Everyone seemed to know where they needed to be and readied themselves accordingly. It gave him that little extra boost of confidence that they would survive, not just this run or this winter, but for good.

****Daryl****

They had taken two cars, just incase something happened to one. Daryl road in the bed of Hershel's pick up. He was jumpy, nervous. It didn't make sense; he knew the town was fairly safe; hardly any walkers had been around. _Probably moved on to better huntin' grounds by now._ He also knew that having Hershel and Carol there made the chances of having to come out again less likely and that was a good thing. On top of that, he was there to make sure that nothing happened to either of them. But he couldn't shake his irritation at putting people (especially Carol) at risk. When it was just he and Glenn it was fine. "In and out." That's what the Asian kid always said and that's what he always did. He didn't take chances and he was smart. Sometimes Daryl felt like he wasn't even needed. _Glenn can handle himself. It's these other chuckleheads I'm worried 'bout._

He'd stressed over all the possible issues until they crossed into the town. They'd agreed to split up; Rick and Glenn looking for food, guns, and ammo while he went with Hershel and Carol to look for a doctor's office. Glenn had seen one on his last trip out and told them where to go. _At least we won't be trekkin' all over this godforsaken place._ They found it quick enough. Hershel said it was perfect; an OBGYN and Pediatrician all in one. Daryl couldn't hide his disgust as he walked through the rooms and saw the tables with the stirrups. He was definitely not meant to be in a place like this.

They'd gathered medications, sterile instruments, a few huge books and a heavy bag full of items Daryl couldn't identify. He saw Carol pick up a few toys and baby books from the waiting room. "Wastin' time with that shit! Baby won't even be here for months." He couldn't help but snicker. She shot him a glance that told him to shut his mouth. "Who knows when we'll get another chance like this. You have a problem with forward thinking?" She threw the last items in the bag and breezed by him. He couldn't stand it when she got smart with him, though he had to admit that it was nice to see her getting a backbone.

They'd thrown their finds into the back of the truck with Daryl and headed off to meet up with Rick and Glenn at the designated spot. Later, Daryl thought that if he'd been looking forward instead of back, maybe he could have seen what was happening. Maybe he could have avoided the whole thing. But hind sight is always 20/20 and he wasn't looking forward, so he hadn't seen Glenn and Rick's car with the doors wide open until they were already stopped. Hershel had the good sense to realize something was off, but it was too late.

Rick was dragged out of the shadows of a nearby building by one of the biggest motherfuckers Daryl had ever seen. He was tall and broad with a bald head and a handlebar mustache. He had Rick by the back of the neck and in his other hand he held a .45 which was poised at Rick's temple.


	14. Chapter 14

So I realized I've never done a disclaimer, so here it goes. I do not own any of The Walking Dead; I am simply a fan of the story and the characters. Also, the town of Gadsden, AL and Noccalula Falls are real places. Lastly, Charles Bronson was a real man; he was famous for being Britain's most expensive prisoner. There is a movie called Bronson with Tom Hardy. It's very violent and a bit disturbing, but if you like Tom Hardy it's some of his best work. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I know my action scenes aren't the best, but I hope you like it.

* * *

****Glenn****

This was, by far, the worst thing that could have possibly happened. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Glenn couldn't get his mind past the shock and fear. One minute he and Rick had been loading up bags thinking they'd be back to the hotel within the hour and the next minute they'd been surrounded by six men, guns pointing at them from every direction. Rick had tried to reason with them, assure them that they were no threat, but the huge guy that was obviously their leader didn't look convinced.

"We don't take kindly to people coming into our town and taking our things." He was huge; looked like one of those guys on WWE or something. Rick had apologized and tried to say they would leave without any of the things they'd taken. It looked like it might work for a second, but then they heard the motor from the other car. _It's like the absolute worst possible timing ever_. "So there are more of you? We'll just have to take this outside." He'd grabbed Rick and Glenn felt two sets of hands clench around his arms. He watched from the shadows as Rick was propelled into the street in front of Hershel, Carol, and Daryl.

****Daryl****

His brain couldn't seem to wrap itself around the events that were happening right before him; he had no idea what to do. His body, however, leapt out of the back of the truck and he aimed his crossbow at the big bastard. It was clear that Rick was at a loss; his gun wasn't in his holster and Glenn was nowhere to be seen. _The shit's really hittin' the fuckin' fan, here!_ He wasn't used to taking charge; Rick always had the plan. "Let him go!" He yelled. It sounded lame, useless, in his ears.

Mustache man just laughed. "I don't think so, boy." He paused, but when Daryl didn't respond he continued. "My name is Charles Bronson and this here is my town. You and yours are stealing and I don't tolerate thieves." Daryl bristled at being called a boy and snorted at this lunatic's idea that he possessed this town. "This ain't your town; I don't see your name on no sign. We're all just trying to survive here." He saw the grin that spread across Charles's face. He knew looks like that, men like that. Sadistic bastards who enjoyed toying with people, hurting them, littered his past: his father, Merle to a lesser extent, many of Merle's buddies from prison, and countless other assholes he'd come across. Part of him wanted to jump back into the truck and get the hell out of there. It didn't seem like they'd be able to save Rick, Glenn might already be gone, and he didn't want to risk Hershel or Carol. He glanced back at the truck and waved them away. He'd stay, but they had to get to safety. As he heard the roar of the motor, Bronson moved forward. "What a hero!" he barked a laugh at Daryl, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Won't help you or him." He nodded at Rick who looked like he was pissed as hell.

_I only got one shot. Just one! _He let an arrow fly and it lodged in Bronson's forearm. Daryl cursed himself, but there was no way to get a good shot with Rick in the way. It had worked well enough though. The big man had dropped his gun at the impact, shouting obscenities. Rick had taken the moment to elbow him in the gut and wrench free. Bringing a knife from his boot, he brought in down on the other man's shoulder, pulled it free, and took off running. Daryl was reloading as Charles Bronson charged towards him. He calculated that he wouldn't have enough time to shoot. Dropping his bow, he grabbed his knife and slammed it into the man's chest as he was tackled. It didn't even seem to faze that son of bitch. He brought his arm with the arrow still in it down, pounding into Daryl's face. Daryl grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, causing the other man to bellow in pain. It gave Daryl the opportunity to pull the knife out and sink it back into Bronson. They traded blows for what seemed like a lifetime to Daryl. _Fucker doesn't even seem to feel it._ It stopped with a gun shot and Bronson's heavy body falling on top of him. Daryl was exhausted; his whole body hurt and he knew he would have a few broken bones. He tried to push the body off, but he had no strength left. It wasn't long before he saw Hershel shoving at the huge body. Daryl used up the last of his energy helping the older man get himself free, then he was dragged up and practically thrown into the truck. Fleetingly, he saw Carol, her face a mask of terror, sitting next to him before he blacked out.

****Carol****

It had all happened so fast. She had been smiling at Hershel, so happy that they'd gotten all the things they needed and then there was Rick with a gun to his head. She gripped her own gun as she saw Daryl get out and walk a few steps towards that horrible man. She had screamed his name as Hershel backed away. They'd driven a few blocks and Carol was crying and yelling at him to turn around. The car came to a screeching halt and Hershel took her by the arms giving her a gentle shake. "Stop it Carol. We need to think; won't be any help to them stuck in the middle of a shoot out." She sobbed, "We can't just leave them." Hershel held her close as he explained that they had to go around, come from behind the group; it wouldn't be expected and maybe they could gather whoever was left. Those words chilled her to the bone. "You'll have to be ready to shoot anyone who isn't with us. Can you do that?" She nodded.

They'd done just as Hershel had planned and were surprised to see Rick hunched behind his car, Glenn unmoving at his feet. Hershel stopped the car on the other side and she got out, helping Rick move Glenn into the bed of the truck. There were shots ringing out all around and she could see a few men standing in the doorways on the other side of the street. "Get in and stay down!" Rick pointed into the bed and followed after her. He kept his gun aimed at the men, returning their fire. As the truck came to another abrupt halt she saw the man who'd had ahold of Rick. He was bringing his huge fist down on Daryl's head and body and it looked like Daryl wasn't putting up much of a fight. Her chest constricted and she didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger. Carol wasn't sure she'd hit him at first, but then he slumped over on top of Daryl. She made to get down, but Rick motioned for her to stay put. He and Hershel put Daryl in the back with her and Glenn and she road between them as they sped away. As they drove out of the city limits she noticed walkers, more than they'd seen in some time, move towards the place where gunshots had been ringing out. For the first time ever, Carol hoped they found what they were looking for.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for your kind reviews! Reading them is a highlight in my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

****Daryl****

The moments between darkness seemed so short, but really he had no idea how long they lasted. At first he only saw blurs of light and colors, but then faces appeared over him. Then the dark would descend again. As time (whether minutes, hours, or days, Daryl had no idea) past, he could hear voices to go with the faces, but as much as he tried he couldn't speak to them; he couldn't move to assure them that he was alright. _Hell! I'm probly not a'right._

They were all there: Rick and Carl, T-Dog, Beth and Maggie, but mostly it was Hershel and Carol. He felt hands on his body and flinched, but they were gentle even though his whole body hurt. He tried to remember what had happened, but only flashes of the fight came to him. It was enough that he was alive he supposed.

When he finally woke up for real, it was Lori sitting next to him. She was speaking and he had to focus to understand her words. "…right. I was wrong. You are a good man. You sacrificed yourself; threw yourself into a fight that seemed lost and saved Rick. Thank you for that. You may not always be the most pleasant person, but if Carol is happy with you, then who am I to judge." Daryl was having difficulty processing her little speech. He tried to lift his head, but it throbbed. He tried to speak, but his tongue was swollen. He made enough noise though because Lori was up instantly. "My God! Daryl!" She was gone then and he heard her calling out. "He's awake. Where's Hershel?'

He must have passed out again because he couldn't remember seeing Hershel. When he opened his eyes next it was Carol looking down at him. She was looking at him with a wide smile on her face. "What the hell is your problem?" He said, knowing that he sounded slurred, but he felt better and his mouth was working more than it had before. She chuckled. "I'm just so relieved that you're alright. When you woke up yesterday you almost gave Lori a heart attack. But Hershel said it was good; if you'd been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours he said then we'd worry. But you woke up so soon and he's been giving you meds. He wrapped your ribs and head; say's you'll be good as new in a few weeks." She was chatting away so happily, wiping his face with a cloth and pulling the blanket up. He felt her fingers on his chest and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Trying to sit up, he said, "How long have I been out?" She tsked him, pushing him back down onto the pillows. He'd started to get nauseous at the movement, so he let her help him. "It hasn't even been a whole day since we lived through the OK Corral." She saw the surprise on his face. "Why?" He shrugged and it hurt like a bitch. "Just felt like a whole hell of a lot longer." He grunted.

She was in and out of the room the rest of the day, but it was alright because he was in and out of sleep or unconsciousness all day too. Hershel came in and checked his eyes; Daryl didn't have a concussion which, evidently, was some sort of miracle. Daryl had asked about the fight, about Glenn. "He's doing alright. Got a bullet in the shoulder, but I got it out. We were all worried about both of you." Daryl wanted to get out of bed; he felt so weak just sitting there, but between Hershel and Carol he was forced to stay put.

He hadn't realized that he was in Carol's room until that night when she came in and laid down in the other bed. "What are you doin'? I don't need no damn babysitter." He sounded so petulant, so he just crossed his arms over his chest and let out an angry sigh. "You do actually. Incase you haven't noticed, you look like you got hit by a bus. Plus, this is my room." He just ignored her, having learned that it was pointless to argue with her when she got all determined.

It was dark when he woke next, the only light coming from the moon out the window. He had to piss like crazy, so he pulled his battered body up and out of bed. The sound must have disturbed her because she was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" "I'm fine, woman! Gotta take a leak is all." She tried to help him, but he just waved her away. "My legs work just fine, now leave me be."

He picked up the flashlight on the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was true, he did look awful. Both eyes were black and one was almost swollen shut, his bottom lip was split, and the bruises were a greenish yellow color. _I haven't taken a beating like this in years._ He was mad that he'd overpowered by that great big asshole, but Daryl remember the look in his eye, the clear intent to kill, and he knew he had to be grateful to be alive.

Carol was waiting outside the door when he was through. She followed him back to his bed, but didn't touch him. Daryl knew she was just trying to take care of him, but he was feeling like a gigantic baby. He let his body rest against the headboard and looked at her as she fussed over him. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her down to sit next to him. "I'm a'right, Carol. Really. Nothing time won't fix. You don't need to worry over me." He tried to say it kindly, but knew he must have failed when a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know you'll be ok, but I was just so frightened. You were covered in blood and I thought that brute had killed you." More tears fell and he didn't know how to comfort her. Finally, he brought one arm up and used the back of his hand to wipe the tears away. "Nothin' can kill a Dixon 'sept a Dixon." It was when she smiled that he truly believed everything would be alright.

****Carol****

Over the next two days, Daryl got significantly better. He could get up and walk around without assistance, but she could tell that he still held himself carefully, trying to keep the jarring of his brakes and bruises to a minimum. Perhaps she recognized it because she'd done the same thing countless times. When Ed had pushed her down the stairs, she'd broken two ribs and he'd expected her up and working the next day. Physical pain was just something a person got used to if they had to. It was the emotional fear that had been the worst. Seeing Daryl and Glenn in the back of that truck, both unmoving and covered in blood, had been one of the most frightening moments she'd experienced. It seemed like they were constantly losing the people they cared about. It made her sick.

But they were both alive and Hershel believed they would recover fully. Glenn hadn't gotten out of bed yet, but Daryl was up and around, attempting to be helpful, but failing pretty miserably. For what felt like the millionth time, Carol went over to him and, steering him towards her room, said, "You should rest; you'll heal faster." She'd been surprised that he hadn't moved back into the room he shared with T-Dog, but somewhat pleased too. On the first day he'd really gotten up, he'd brought his crossbow and bag into her, _their_, room. She'd had to help him with his bag once they were inside, but they hadn't spoken about it and she refused to press the point. In the meantime, it was nice to have the company.

He had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and she stayed, watching him for a few minutes. His chest rose and fell with his even breathing and his arms were thrown up over his head as if to block out the light. Carol moved over to close the blinds. Before she left, she pulled the blanket up over him and his fingers twitched. She couldn't help but remember how he's used those fingers to wipe the tears from her eyes. He'd never been good with tears or emotions, but he'd comforted her and made her laugh, assuring her that he, that _everything_, was going to be just fine.

****Rick****

As antsy as he was to get moving, to put as much distance between them and that town, he knew they couldn't leave until Daryl and Glenn were recovered. They'd lost a lot of blood and it was like a gift from God that they'd all survived the ambush. There was no way they could risk going back into that town and they were running out of food. They'd rationed everyone's portion and he'd ordered that no one tell Daryl of his concerns. _The last thing we need right now is for that stubborn redneck to get stuck out in the woods._

He drew his hand over his face and through his hair. He'd thought they'd found a safe place to hold up in for the winter. It had seemed perfect, but now they had to move on. They couldn't risk that there were others besides the six they'd encountered. No, they'd be on the road as soon as Hershel gave the ok for the two men to travel.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I was really struggling about what to do next. So I waited to see what this weeks episode had for us. I'm so glad Daryl found Carol. He looked like he was going to go the way of Rick there for a minute and then the way he tenderly touched her face and carried her out was so wonderful! I only wish there was more Daryl/Carol interaction! I'm thinking of doing a one-shot about when Carol goes missing and how Daryl feels about it, but I don't know. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

* * *

****Hershel****

It had been two weeks since Glenn and Daryl had been gravely injured. While the older of the two had been up for most of that time, Glenn still tired out quickly. He'd lost more blood and stayed unconscious for nearly two days. The added shock of a surgery hadn't been easy on his body. But Hershel was glad to see that they were both recovering nicely.

Rick had asked him every morning when the two men would be ready to travel. Only that morning he'd replied that they _could_ travel now, but if they met any trouble on the road, they'd be little to no help. The ex-sheriff had grimaced, nodded and walked away. Hershel understood exactly how the man felt; he was uneasy here, so near the town where they'd been attacked, but he knew they couldn't take off just yet.

Walking into Carol's room to check on his patient, he found the two staring at each other. From the way they way standing and the bandage roll in Carol's hand he realized they were having a standoff regarding keeping his ribs bandaged. He tried his best not to smile at the man's obvious displeasure and Carol's determination. _These people are two peas in a pod._ He motioned for Daryl to sit down and began checking the ribs in question. Daryl drew in a sharp breath and Hershel nodded. "This one still needs to be bound. Carol, I'll leave that to you. Try to cooperate, son, we'll need you in tip top shape if we're going to get on the road soon." Daryl had a sullen look on his face, but he dipped his head in acquiescence.

As Hershel left the room he saw Carol begin to wrap the bandage around Daryl's midsection and he couldn't mistake the blush that crept up the man's neck and face.

****Lori****

She couldn't seem to control her anger. How could they leave the safety and comfort of the hotel now? She was more than halfway through her pregnancy and these last three weeks had been the best rest she'd had. _If I have to go back out on that road I might not make it. What if I have to give birth in a car?_ It was clear to her that her anger was fueled by fear, but she was also hurt that Rick wouldn't put her and the baby first. It was always something with him and she couldn't help but wish Shane was still alive. She flinched at the thought. He was probably this baby's real father and he had always put the wellbeing of her and Carl first. She'd felt safe knowing he was looking after them. It was disloyal to think that way though. Rick was her husband; she needed to remember that.

Lori was trying to get herself under control when he entered their room. She didn't turn to look at him, keeping her eyes on the bag she was packing. He didn't speak either; he simply started throwing things on the bed for her to pack also. It was the assumption that she would do his work for him that pushed her over the edge. "I can't believe you're asking me to leave right now!" It came out in a huff and she saw him freeze in her periphery. "This is a safe place to have the baby. You asking me to leave is putting us all in danger." She waited, but when he didn't move or speak she said the words that were on the tip of her tongue even though she knew the consequences would be dire. "Shane would never do this. My safety was his priority." She turned to look at him, hands crossed over her burgeoning belly. He narrowed his eyes at her and she waited for him to yell or throw something, but he simply turned and walked out. Lori felt guilty and defeated. She was trying to push him into some kind of emotional response, but it always seemed to backfire on her.

****Daryl****

He walked through the thin tree line near Noccalula Falls. He didn't look back; he didn't have to since he could hear her soft tread behind him. It was a relief to be outside after over a week stuck on bed rest. He'd thought he'd go crazy when Rick announced that they would hit the road the day after next. Daryl couldn't go from sitting in the hotel to being stuck in a car for hours on end. He needed some time alone, so he'd told their fearless leader that he'd go hunting to stock up for the trip. Rick had tried like hell to dissuade him, but Daryl had been adamant. They needed meat and there was no way to know when they'd have another opportunity to hunt. Finally, Rick had given in but asked that someone go along in case of an emergency.

Daryl didn't like to be reminded that he wasn't fully recovered. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It had been Carol who'd saved his pride. "I need some more practice with my knife. If we come upon any walkers you could give me some pointers." So he'd let her join him, glad it was her and not one of the others. She listened to him and kept quiet most of the time.

They'd only run into a lone walker and she had used the knife Daryl had given her fairly well, using her strength to push the blade up through the jaw and into the brain. He couldn't help but feel proud of her, she'd come a long way. They sat on a large rock at the base of the falls cleaning up after gutting and skinning the animals he'd killed. Carol had helped and he'd shown her a few tricks to make the process faster and less messy.

He watched as she scrubbed her hands and put water on her face. She seemed younger, less anxious today. "You did good with that walker." He said, not knowing why he brought it up now. She smiled, "Thanks." They fell back into silence as they made their way to the truck. He shook his head. _What's my goddamn problem? _He couldn't seem to find anything to say to her and yet he wanted to talk, to hear her speak, to make something of their time away from the rest. He didn't really understand this urge and it confused and irritated him.

As they came around the outcropping of boulders they saw the herd. It wasn't big, no more than a dozen, but they were directly between him and Carol and their truck. He grabbed her arm and drug her back around the rocks. "Shit!" he breathed and looked down at her. She looked at him with concern, "You can't take them on, you're still hurt!" "What the fuck do you suggest we do then?" "Run." She said it hesitantly, but firmly. He looked at her. Her knife was out and she was peeking around the side of the outcropping to see what the walkers were doing. He put his hand on her neck, bringing her face to face with him. "Keep right beside me. We can't get separated!" She nodded and then they were up running, trying to keep some visual barrier between them and their pursuers. As they came to the place they had been cleaning the birds they saw two more walkers. "They're drawn to the blood from my kills." He'd skidded to a halt not wanting these new walkers to see them too. "Let's get back to the forest." She took his hand and they fled together.

****Carol****

They hadn't gone far when Daryl had stopped; they knelt down behind a fallen tree. Breathing hard, they leaned against the trunk. "Think we lost them?" She asked. "Don't seem likely. At least a few from that herd saw us. But maybe the woods will slow 'em up." She nodded, hoping he was right. "We gotta circle around and get back to the truck." He rose slowly, looking around and she noticed him favoring his left side. "Is is your ribs?" her hand went to his waist and he tried to hide his instinctual flinch. "I'm fine. Let's go."

She had fallen farther behind him as they made their way to the clearing. So when a walker came from one side, startling her and making her trip and fall, he was too far away to be of immediate assistance. She saw him running towards her, but her attention was on the walker who was almost on top of her. She was scrambling backwards trying to get her footing, but it just kept coming. When Carol felt it grab her leg she screamed and started kicking it with her other foot. Then, with a surge of adrenaline, she lunged at it and sank her knife through its skull. She was getting to her feet when she heard Daryl yell her name. It sounded strangled and panicked; nothing like that sound had ever left Daryl mouth, not even when Merle went missing. Then she heard the moans.

****Daryl****

He'd heard the struggle and turned to see Carol on the ground with a walker advancing on her. He hadn't realized she was so far behind him and he cursed himself as he charged forward. For a second he felt relief as she brought her blade down, ending the SOB, but then he saw the others. They'd been drawn by her scream and they were closing in, but she didn't see them. "Carol!" he screamed her name, hoping it would alert her, knowing it would only bring more of the dead fuckers. He rushed forward again. Hell would freeze over before he left her to be eaten by these freaks. Daryl fell into the middle of the small herd stabbing and hacking at everything that moved. He lost sight of Carol for a minute and panic rose up in his throat, but then she appeared again a little further off, pulling her knife from the head of another walker. He turned, sinking his buck knife into the eye socket of a small walker and then he was running, grabbing her hand, dragging her behind him. The truck was in view and there were fewer walkers than before. _Most of them probly followed us into the woods._

They sprinted headlong towards the car. When they reached it, Daryl wrenched open the door and practically threw her in, following after. His hands were shaking as he searched for his screwdriver. The car was surrounded by walkers. "Fuck!" He couldn't help but shout. Then Carol shoved the screwdriver in his hand and the car started. Driving over the bodies, they tore out of the parking lot and down the street, leaving the growing herd in their wake.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something out and I don't have the time to keep going right now. But I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! They mean the world to me! Enjoy.

* * *

****Daryl****

They didn't speak as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor; they were too busy trying to catch their breath, attempting to let their minds catch up to what had just happened, thanking whatever god was out there for still being alive. Daryl spared a glance at the woman beside him. She was hunched over, clenching the seat with her vice like hands. By the sound of it, she seemed to be hyperventilating. He couldn't blame her; it had been a close call and they had nearly been surrounded by dozens of walkers. His heart was still pounding in his chest from the adrenaline, the running, and mostly, from the fear of losing her. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but his mouth was dry and his eyes burned with something that absolutely was not tears. So he settled for reaching over, bringing his hand to her face, gripping her chin between his rough fingers. He turned her gaze towards him and they shared a long look. He raised his eyebrow in question and she responded with a slight nod. They were going to be fine; they were fighters.

****Carol****

It seemed to Carol that she and Daryl didn't really need words to communicate. They got along just fine without speaking most of the time. As he guided her up the steps of the near pitch dark stairwell she realized that they had created a language of looks, gestures, and more recently touches. Sure, sometimes words were necessary, nice, even comforting, but today she wondered what could be said that they couldn't express in other ways.

The others crowded around them; both of them were covered in blood and she knew it was frightening for the group to see, but they were fine. She heard Daryl explain what had happened. Rick wanted to discuss moving out immediately, but Daryl waved him away. He hadn't let go of her hand and he tugged her towards their room saying something about getting cleaned up.

As Daryl drew her into the room Carol leaned against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. She was exhausted. She thought perhaps she was in shock, because the idea of getting rid of all the blood and brain matter didn't seem that important to her. He had leaned against the door as soon as it closed behind him and they stayed there for a few moments.

Daryl's hand moved into her field of vision and she realized that he was waiting for her to take it. When she did, he pulled her up and brought her into the bathroom.

****Daryl****

His heart had stopped beating out of his chest, but he couldn't shake the tight feeling that remained there. Carol had handled herself well, but since they got in the truck she hadn't said a word, had hardly looked at him. Daryl knew that this was a turning point for her and he had to be there, help her through it, this time. He'd put out his hand for her to take and when she did he realized he didn't have any idea what to do. _Start small_. He'd wash the muck and grime from her body; he didn't know how else to help.

Switching on the camping lantern on the counter, he pulled her down to sit on the side of the tub with him. He drew the wet washcloth over her face and hands; watched as her eyes closed and she let out a deep breath. His hands shook slightly as he unzipped her coat and Daryl wasn't sure if it was from their fight with the walkers or because he was here, with her, his hands pulling the material from her body.


	18. Chapter 18

So I was rude and ignored some family 'cause I just had to get this down. Part of my wanted to take this chapter a very different way, but I've decided that at this point in season 3 it would be unrealistic to think that Carol & Daryl have had any sort of romantic/sexual relationship. But that doesn't mean it isn't building towards that. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.

* * *

****Carol****

She hadn't realized how dirty she felt until he started to wash her. He'd reached behind her and started running the water in the tub. Carol watched the water rise, but she could still feel his presence next to her, his eyes on her. She new he was worried; she needed to snap out of it.

****Daryl****

He'd cleaned her up as best he could without undressing her himself. Daryl waited a bit to see if she would move of her own accord. After a minute, he began taking off his own clothes; maybe she'd see and follow suit. First came his leather vest, he looked down at it and thought momentarily that it would need a good wipe down too. Then his jean jacket and his belt with its knife. He pulled his gun out of the back of his pants and laid it on the counter.

For the first time, Daryl noticed that his own hands were covered in thick red blood. He imagined he looked as bad as she had a few minutes ago and he let his hands drop to his lap. _What am I doing? Nothin' a little washin's gonna fix._ He was about to get up and leave Carol there to finish on her own when he saw her move out of the corner of his eye.

She picked up the washcloth; dipping it in the bath water, she picked up his right hand and began wiping him down as he had done for her only moments before.

****Carol****

Carol hadn't comprehended, at first, that he wanted them both to bathe, _together_. He never liked to be too near people or for anyone to see his scars. Although, she had to admit that during the two weeks that they'd shared the same room he'd become much more comfortable with her. But as he began to undress next to her there was something almost _deliberate _about his movements.

When he stopped, _faltered_, she knew it was her turn. She scrubbed his hands and wrists. They didn't make eye contact until she finished. Rinsing the cloth, she reached for his face when he flinched away. It was such a minute shifting, but she froze and they looked into each others eyes. She turned her hand, holding the scrap of material, over in a questioning gesture and after a moment he nodded, moving toward her. She started at his forehead and wiped down the side of his face and neck. Bringing her other hand up to the area she'd just rinsed, she rested it on his neck and continued her work. She felt him tremble a little under her fingers.

It was that slight tremble that changed things for her. He'd been trying to help her; she knew that. In this world, where only the tough, the strong, the truly _hard_ survive, this man, who was the epitome of those words, was fighting his deepest fears to comfort her. And while she couldn't help but be affected, she knew that in turn, she had to do what she could to show him how much he was needed, _wanted_.

****Daryl****

Daryl wasn't really sure where this was going, but he felt he owed it to her to stay, to see it through. So, when she finished on his face and her thin fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, he allowed it. Carol had already seen his scars; he guessed she had figured out a good deal more about him that he had ever cared to admit before. But it was only fair, since he knew about her abusive marriage.

Maybe that's why, when she pulled her shirt over her head, he ran a calloused forefinger over a scar on her ribs. She let out a shaky sigh and he snatched his hand back. "Carol," he began. He had to stop this, whatever it was. She wasn't in her right mind, she couldn't be, not after their near death experience. If she was thinking straight, she'd never be undressing him, or herself.

"There's nothing left. Nowhere is safe." She choked on the words and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd have died out there today." Carol reached out for him and he pulled her into an awkward embrace. "Shh. Shh." He whispered in her ear.

Daryl slid to the floor, holding her between his legs as her body was wracked with sobs. When she finally quieted, he ran his hand through her short hair, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "I don't know if we'll ever find a place that'll be really safe, permanent. But we've got each other; you and me."

****Carol****

After he'd left her to take a bath, Carol couldn't help but remember his words. "You and me." They'd been necessary and more comforting that anything she'd heard since the world fell apart. She was thankful that this harsh man was giving himself to her in the only way he knew how and that he was accepting her as his.


	19. Chapter 19

I apologize for making you guys wait so long for me to update. Truth is, I've had a really hard time trying to decide whether to keep going along the lines of the show or head off in another direction. Also, I'm not going to lie, I was very disappointed that we didn't get any Daryl/Carol action this week. The writers need to throw me a bone!

I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. It means the world to me that you are enjoying my work. Keep the reviews coming; they make my day! Enjoy

* * *

****Glenn****

It had been three cold days. At least Glenn thought it had been three days; they had definitely been cold. Although he was mostly recovered, he still tired easily and they felt he shouldn't drive. So he sat in the back seat with Maggie. _More like I sleep in the back seat, while Maggie looks at me with worry_. He couldn't help but feel irritated that he was still being babied while Daryl was out there on his bike. But each day he'd slept a little bit less and been a little bit more aware of what was going on.

One night they had stopped and slept in an old abandoned house, but the other nights they'd had to stay in their cars. Everyone was feeling cramped and frustrated at their situation. The caravan was moving without any goal or purpose; just driving, looking for anywhere that might be safe. Feeling the need to reassert his usefulness, Glenn was trying to keep an eye out today.

They'd driven through a few small towns; one was mostly deserted, but when they'd stopped they realized that it had been completely pillaged. There was hardly anything left. Other towns were still full of walkers or didn't have any place that seemed defensible. It was then, on the outskirts of the town, that Glenn saw the sign. Storage containers for sale-some were even advertised to be climate controlled. He pointed and started talking fast. Once Hershel understood what he was trying to say he honked his horn one time and pulled to the side, waiting for the others to turn back and join them.

****Rick****

When he heard the blast of the horn behind him he couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. They'd made slow headway today and had almost nothing to show for it. As each day passed he felt more and more helpless about getting these people to safety. But he dutifully turned the wagon back in the direction they'd just come from.

When he parked, he got out without speaking to Lori and motioned Carl to stay put. He was joined by T-Dog, who seemed completely fine with this change in plans, and Carol and Daryl. The latter looked like he was ready to spit nails at being stopped for the fourth time. "What the hell's the matter with you people? We ain't never gonna find shelter at this rate!" He didn't move from his bike, but Carol got off and came to stand near Hershel and Maggie.

It was then that Rick saw them looking at Glenn. He was sitting in the backseat, with his legs hanging out. He was looking extremely pleased with himself and Rick decided that if Glenn had an idea it was probably worth the stop. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Those storage units on exit 10-they'd be perfect for us to camp out in. There will probably be a fence and if we can get into some of the containers we might find all kinds of stuff. Plus, we can keep the doors shut to keep out the cold." Glenn was smiling at them; he knew it was a good plan and Rick felt relief wash over him that this might just work. Looking around he saw the others nodding their agreement. "Alright then," he started, "Let's backtrack to exit 10 and see if we can't find the place. Good eye Glenn." He patted the young man on the shoulder before turning back to the car.

Once back in the confined space with Lori, he felt his happiness over the storage area slipping. She didn't look at him or speak to him; she didn't even ask about the new plan. She simply stared out the window as she had been since they'd left the hotel.

Rick couldn't think about their last conversation without gripping the steering wheel tightly; it pissed him off so bad that even after everything he'd done for her, he was still being compared to Shane. And it seemed like, at least to Lori, he was falling short. He couldn't shake the fact that Lori and Shane had been together while he was in that coma. For a while, it had seemed like everything would be alright, but it became more and more obvious to him that Lori had really cared about the man. And it was entirely possible that the baby she was carrying was that murderous bastard's.

Still, she and Carl and the baby were his responsibility. Shane was gone now and he couldn't just stop caring if Lori lived or died. He had to keep her safe and then maybe they could try to figure out everything else.

****Carol****

Carol waited in the car with Lori and Carl while the men saw about getting inside the fence of the storage center. She saw Maggie and Beth watching out the windows in the other car. It was clear that there weren't many walkers in there, if any. It made sense: not many people would bother with their storage unit when it was unsafe to go outside their homes. Carol was grateful for Glenn's good eye and fast thinking. The place seemed like it could be a good place to lay low for a while.

The sky was starting to darken when the men returned. They'd gotten the large gate open and T-Dog was the first to pull his car through, followed by Daryl. He hadn't returned to collect her and she wasn't sure if she minded or not.

After closing the gate behind the cars, they broke into the front office to collect the keys to each container. Carol had never been inside one of these places; it just looked like lines of garage doors. Rick ordered everyone to stick with a partner and they began opening and rummaging through different units. She wanted to get out and help, but Lori hadn't budged. "Lori" Carol put her hand on the other woman's arm. "It might be good for you to get out and stretch. Get some fresh air." Without looking at her, Lori kicked open the door and took off, Carl at her heels. Carol went after her, but didn't get far before Rick stopped her. "I'll go see to her. You stay here and finish out this one." He hooked his thumb over his shoulder and then hot footed it after his wife.

Carol knew who was inside that particular unit and she wasn't sure if he would welcome her help. Since they'd left the hotel things had been a little uneasy between them. They still rode together and he still slept near her, but he seemed to pull away in other ways. She'd gotten used to their small routines at the hotel: they'd always said goodnight to each other and he'd even gotten easier to talk to. Carol wasn't sure if was residual awkwardness from when they had bathed each other or if it was simply due to the fact that they had little to no privacy on the road. Either way, she'd tried to keep a little distance so that he wouldn't feel like she was crowding him.

Her decision was made for her when he called out to her. "Hey! You gonna help me over here or stand their gawkin' all day?" So she made her way into the unit to see what needed to be done.

****Daryl****

It had taken a good long time; even after the sun had set, they'd pulled out flashlights and kept working. Finally they had two units right next to each other cleared out and a few mattresses laying on the ground in each. Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth & T-Dog were staying in one, while He, Carol, and the Grimes family stayed in another. Honestly, Daryl would have rather taken the time to clear out a third for himself. He had no interest in hearing Lori and Rick argue in whispers and, as he looked down at the double mattress he and Carol were supposed to share, he was seized with fear.

Every time, in his forty-two years of living, that he'd allowed himself to give a shit about anyone, to need somebody, it had ended the same way: with them gone. His mom was dead, she hadn't been a great mother, but she loved him, had been the only defense from his daddy. She'd died when he was just a kid, leaving him alone with two drunken, druggie assholes. He'd had a friend once, but that kid had never come back after Merle had threatened him with a knife. And Merle, the last of his kin, his only constant, had left Atlanta without him and was probably dead.

Now Carol was there, caring about him and needing him. Daryl felt that if he allowed himself to care for her it was inevitable that she'd leave him too. Probably once she'd had enough of his temper or learned too much about his past. If not that, then by the walking, drooling freaks that dogged their lives these days. No! He couldn't let himself be lulled into contentment; it was dangerous and it would only get Carol or him killed. It was better to simply watch out for her, try to keep her safe, but at a distance.

So when she lay down on the bed he put an extra blanket over her and, scooping one up for himself, he settled into an old armchair and forced himself to sleep.

****Lori****

It was hard to hold onto one's righteous indignation when it was clear that the place they'd found was pretty good. It wasn't as nice, clean, or comfortable as the hotel had been, but it was safe and there were so many things to use in the containers. Every day they were there someone found something to add to the pile to keep. She and Carol were sorting through blankets, jackets, shoes, books, etc. They'd found one unit especially helpful. "Thank God for nut jobs who think the world could end at any second." Maggie had laughed. It was clear that whoever the owner had been, he'd believed in that whole Y2K thing. There were barrels of gas, camping lanterns, batteries, canned and dried foods, sleeping bags, a kerosene heater and tons of other things. They'd moved the heater near Lori's bed and they all spent the evening in there together.

Rick, Daryl, or T-Dog had walked the fence all day to make sure there weren't any walkers. The only sighting had been of one far off; it wasn't a threat. They'd moved the cars away from the front gate to make sure it didn't look like there was anyone there. They didn't want any chance of being found by hostile people.

So that night, after asking Carol to keep an eye on Carl, Lori fell into step beside her husband. They walked the fence line for a few minutes in silence; she could see the muscle in Rick's jaw twitching and she knew she had to navigate this conversation carefully. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day." She didn't make eye contact. She was sorry, sorry for hurting his feelings and for throwing Shane in his face. But that didn't mean that she liked how he put everyone's needs above her and Carl's. Still, it was important to smooth things over. "I know you will do everything you can to keep everyone safe. I was just scared." He nodded, but said nothing. After walking next to him for a while she stopped, hoping he would be forced to acknowledge her, but he just kept walking. He didn't hesitate and he didn't look behind him; it was as if she hadn't been there at all. And for what felt like the millionth time, she just watched as he walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated; I'm sorry. December is the busiest time of year in our home: It's my, my sister, and my nephew's birthdays, plus Christmas and New Years. There's so much to do and I haven't had much time to just sit down and think out my story ideas. I'm going to try and write something every week though. Send me encouraging reviews to help me get motivated! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

****Carol****

They'd been at the storage facility almost a week when they began to run low on water. Everything else about the place was pretty favorable. They had bits and pieces of random furniture, plenty of warm clothes and blankets, new weapons and ammunition, and plenty of food. They'd even found that one of the climate controlled units was still working. There wasn't much of use in it, but they found the temperature controls and moved themselves into the warmer unit. It had been decided that they'd only run the generator at night to conserve the fuel; but it made a huge difference anyway. All in all, aside from the shortage of water, they were in good shape.

Daryl and T-Dog had left the safety of the fence that day in order to look for more water. At breakfast, Carol had overheard the men talking about where they should search. The nearest town had been swarming with the walking corpses, so Rick had suggested they leave that for a last resort. Daryl had been the one to suggest looking for a lake or stream. The area behind their new home had a thin array of trees, but it was clear that the farther out the thicker the foliage. He figured that if they went out far enough they'd find a natural water source.

Carol worried about him and T-Dog going out on their own. She knew they could handle themselves, but it didn't stop the tight knot from forming in her stomach.

****Carl****

Carl was bored. Ever since they'd gotten to the storage unit it had been the same thing every day. After breakfast they would move on to a new unit to search for useful items. Then, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, and his dad would take turns walking around the fence to make sure nothing got in. Sometimes even Hershel or Maggie would take watch. Carl was tired of being told he was too young. Sure, he knew he was only eleven, but he'd lived through the attacks and being shot. He felt he deserved to be treated the same as everybody else. He'd learned to shoot; he was pretty good. Even his parents had admitted that. While he hadn't completely stopped running off on his own, he hadn't done it nearly as much. It really made him mad that no one would let him help out in any of the important ways. He expected as much from his mom and most of the other girls. They all wanted him to stay a little boy, to protect him. But he had seen too much and the fact that his father couldn't see how he'd grown up hurt his feelings.

It seemed like the only one who treated him as an equal was Daryl and that was mostly because he treated everyone the same. It had been a long time since he'd stolen the gun out of Daryl's bag. He knew Daryl knew he had it, but the older man had never said anything about it. It made Carl feel more confident knowing that Daryl thought he could handle himself.

****Daryl****

The last few days had been miserable. He could see Carol retreating from him and knew that it was his own fault. He had tried to rebuild some of the barriers between them; she was too close to him, knew him too well for his comfort or her safety as far as he was concerned. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he felt she was better off knowing the kind of man he was. Dixon's were hard, self reliant and distrustful of others as a rule and as much as Daryl had changed, he would never be able to shake some of those innate qualities.

When he and T had left that morning, he'd seen her standing by the camping stove they'd found. She hadn't come to say goodbye or stay safe; she hadn't even given him a nod or that small smile he was so used to seeing. They'd simply looked at each other for a moment before T-Dog had moved off and Daryl had had to follow. Leaving without the customary exchange between them made him feel more alone than he had in a very long time.

"So which way should we go first?" T-Dog's question brought him back to the task at hand. He looked around, but knew that it would be mostly luck. "We should look for a valley or a place where the ground dips." He responded, walking straight out, away from the storage area, leaving his thoughts of Carol behind him.

****Lori****

She knew she'd been a terrible wife and mother. She didn't know where it had all gone wrong, but if she was honest it had been long before the dead had risen up to hunt the living. The fear of being alone during such a life changing disaster had driven her into the arms of Shane. Lori had no idea if she had loved him or not, if she had chosen Rick out of love or duty. It seemed odd to be contemplating such things when they were struggling to survive day to day, but she couldn't seem to banish such thoughts from her mind. It almost seemed as though, if she could make sense of it all to herself then she could make Rick understand.

****Hershel****

"She already has enough stress in her life without having to deal with whatever it is that's going on between the two of you." Hershel didn't want to sound accusatory, but he felt that Rick needed to understand the importance of being there for his wife right now. Being pregnant during these trying times was more difficult that any of them would have imagined. Forget the fact that they had none of the usual equipment and that he was really a vet, she wasn't gaining enough weight and her prenatal vitamins had long since run out. It was true that her pregnancy couldn't be going any better, all things considered, but emotionally, Lori was starting to break and that was the most concerning thing to Hershel. "I've tried to work things out with her, but she's pushed me away, said too many unforgivable things. All I can do right now is try to make sure she's safe, physically." Rick kept walking along the fence as they talked. It was clear to the older man that Rick was on edge because Daryl and T-Dog were gone. Fewer men here meant more risk if a threat came their way right now. Hershel understood that, but he needed their leader's full attention. He took a firm hold of Rick's shoulder and said, almost under his breath, "She's terrified about giving birth without medications, scared that she won't be able to keep from screaming, and that those screams will draw walkers right to our door. I understand her concerns and I also understand that you've got some hurdles to overcome, but I'm not asking you. I'm telling you, for the good of the group, you need to give her some of your time." He saw the warring emotions on the younger man's face as he spoke, but was disheartened by his response. "Don't ask this of me Hershel. I can't do it."

****Daryl****

They had walked for a while when he saw several prints of different kinds of animals leading off in a similar direction. Daryl had explained to T-Dog how if the animals were all going somewhere that place probably had water. So they had followed the tracks and ended up much closer to their home base then they had expected. When they'd seen the small lake, T had started to rush towards it, but Daryl held him back explaining that they wanted to make sure there weren't any other people using this lake as their water source. It had quickly become evident to Daryl that their real problem wasn't the walkers, but the other people who had survived. They stood just inside the tree line, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, until finally he was satisfied that there wasn't anyone else around. At least not for right now.

They filled the water bottles they had with them, putting them in the backpack on T's back. Before they left, T said, "It's pretty close, maybe we could bring a few people out at a time for baths. We are all starting to get a little ripe." Daryl let out a hoarse laugh. Sometimes he felt so out of place with these people. He hardly ever thought about things like personal hygiene; what good did a bath do when all you really needed was food, water and shelter? But upon second thought, he knew how much the women, especially Carol, would love to get clean and to wash their clothes. He smiled to himself at the idea of telling Carol what he had found. It was a surprise at how much joy it brought him to think of making her happy, to see her smile and know that it was because of and for him.

****Carol****

Carol let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding when T and Daryl finally came walking into view. Everyone got up and headed towards the two men. She took a minute to marvel at how much like a real family they had become. They worried and cared for one another above all else. It warmed her heart to see everyone circle around. There were no warm embraces, but the general release of tension at their arrival was obvious.

When T-Dog announced with a huge smile that they had found a lake not too far off, there were a few pats on the back and handshakes among the men. Maggie hugged her father and Glenn. Then she and Beth ran off to gather some supplies for bathing. Carol couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips; thinking of all the things that they could do now that they had a steady water source made her dizzy with happiness.

As the group dispersed she began gathering up all the clothing they had left piled up, too dirty to wear anymore. After cleaning those she thought she'd get the clothes everyone was wearing and they'd all have a surplus of acceptable clothing. She heard footsteps come to a halt behind her as she stuffed clothes into a bag. The only person who would just stand there without speaking was Daryl, so she didn't turn around. Instead she waited to see what he might do or say. It took a few moments before he mumbled, "Need any help?" It had been the last thing she expected to hear. She turned to him, the bag and a very dirty pair of pants in her hands. She realized the look she was giving him communicated her shock and confusion when he continued. "Rick, Hershel, Glenn and the girls are going to the lake now. T and I thought you, Lori and the kid might wanna go next." He scuffed his foot against the concrete floor. You could just get clean today, I'll take you back tomorrow to do the washin' if you want." He partially turned away from her, chewing on his thumb nail.

Carol recognized this as Daryl's olive branch. She'd felt him pull away from her after they'd left the hotel. At first she'd been hurt and a bit insulted, but as time went on she saw how downcast he was. He never seemed really happy, but those weeks at the hotel he'd been the most peaceful she could remember. So she'd decided that he simply didn't feel comfortable letting someone in. She understood that he saw it as weakness and tried not to be offended. Even though her feelings had been hurt, she knew it would just take time for him to come around. If she pushed him or put up a defensive wall it might drive him away for good and she couldn't let that happen.

She dropped the bag on the ground and followed him to gather up some towels and soap.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok everyone, here is a longer chapter. I hope that it will tide you over for a while, because my husband is taking me out of town this weekend for my birthday. Then my parents are coming into town for pre-Christmas. And then, the hubs, daughter, and I will be going to SC to visit his side of the family. I will try to add some chapters in, but it might not be much until the new year. Just a warning. I hope you like this chapter, it's my attempt to project what their relationship will look like when the new episodes come back on. Let me know what you think, good or bad. Enjoy!

* * *

****Carol****

It had felt so good to scrub herself clean with the washcloth. She and Lori had done it as quickly as possible due to the quickly advancing dark, but the harsh feel of the cloth against her grimy skin made her feel luxurious even though she was in such an uncivilized situation. There were the two men, backs turned of course, guarding them. And while, Carol was sure that neither T-Dog nor Daryl would turn to sneak a peek at them, she still felt the need to hurry her bath along. Lori must have felt similarly, because it seemed like only a few moments had passed when they both scrambled back up onto shore, dried and dressed themselves.

****Daryl****

He had resolutely kept his back to the water, even as he walked around the side of the lake. He'd tried to keep his mind, as well as his eyes, on the woods and any possible dangers that might come from them. But, as he found was happening more and more, his mind would not obey. When Carol had finally come into his view, fully dressed but water still dripping from her short hair and clinging to her eyelashes, Daryl couldn't help but imagine her in the water. The liquid lapping against her bare shoulders and running down further as she rose…_Damn it! _He shut his eyes and turned away from her to stop the images. _Fuckin' Hell! I'm like a goddamn teenager here!_ He had to get himself under control. Not only was this the worst fucking time to get distracted, but he had no idea how to deal with the feelings Carol elicited in him. _Carol don't give two shits about you!_ He told himself. _Not like that anyway._

Daryl began making his way back to the camp knowing that T-Dog would make sure Lori and Carl were following. The sky was darkening and he was ready to get back; more like he was ready to get away from these people and the unwelcome feelings he was barraged with. He stalked away, not even bothering to look back to see if anyone was keeping up.

When they got back, he just kept going until he got to his chair. He'd moved the old recliner into the climate controlled unit earlier in the week. It was interesting how the move to a single unit had changed things for most people. Glenn and Maggie still shared their small mattress pushed up against the corner. Next to them, Hershel and Beth had pushed two single mattresses together. The largest one, a king, was shared by Lori, Carl and Carol, although it was beginning to be evident that Carl resented being sandwiched between the two women. T-Dog and Rick had cots with sleeping bags along the other wall. There had been another mattress, the one Carol had slept on at first, but when it came time to move to the new unit, he'd told her there wasn't room for it. So he'd just dragged along his recliner, both sorry to have given up the option of slipping under the blankets with her and glad he didn't have to be tempted anymore.

The strain between them was such that most people didn't notice or at least they didn't feel it was severe enough to intervene. But Daryl felt it keenly. He'd gotten used to having her around, to thinking of them as "us" and now it was just him again. She didn't bother to follow him around these days or constantly ask him where he was going. He wondered how it was possible to miss something he had always thought was annoying.

As if she had read his mind, Carol came into the unit, surprising him. "You didn't get a chance to wash up." He just shrugged in reply. "I'm sorry if we took too long and kept you from having your turn." She was starting to turn away when he finally responded. "I'll just take one tomorrow when we go back to do the laundry." She looked confused, but he knew he had clearly offered to help her and he wasn't going to renege on his promises. There was a moment where they simply stared at one another. Then Carol nodded and disappeared around the corner.

****Carol****

She cared about Daryl. She really did. But he was so damn confusing; it frustrated her endlessly that nothing could be certain with him. Things would seem good between them, then he would pull away; he'd make a kind gesture and then ignore her. She just couldn't understand how a man could be so moody. On top of everything, he was getting more and more comfortable with everyone else. He still spoke to everyone in the brusque way he had, but he was allowing for more friendliness from the others. It made her feel like he was opening up to everyone except her; that she was the only one he had trouble befriending. That made her angry. Hadn't she been the one to support him and encourage him when everyone else thought he was just a ticking time bomb. She had tried to reason with herself that perhaps the loss of Sophia had made him believe that she didn't trust him or want him around. Carol had heard him mumble her daughter's name in what seemed to be nightmares. It made her heart ache, for both of them. How she longed to have her baby back, but she could easily imagine how pointedly her harsh friend had taken his inability to save Sophia. It would be a failure to him; yet another reason to belittle himself.

Unable to hate him, but also afraid to put herself out there only to be shunned again, she'd simply kept her distance until today. It had been her thinking that he'd come around when he was ready; pushing him would only make matters worse. It had worked to a degree; he'd offered to help her and to spend time with her. But not even an hour later he'd stormed off, leaving her to hurry after him, seemingly unconcerned about whether she got lost or not. It had made her angry first and then worried that he'd seen something that the rest of them had missed. She wanted to ask, but when he looked at her in that accusatory way the only words that had made it out were about bathing. Carol had changed so much in the last few months, but courage in the face of emotional rejection was still a far way off.

****Daryl****

It was like it had just happened, he couldn't remember how it started; he was simply kissing her. His hands ran up her back, her neck, and through her short hair. He couldn't think past the feel of her; it was perfect, she was perfect, and she was kissing him back. He could feel her hands on his shoulders, his arms, his face. He wanted this more than he had ever admitted to himself and having her under him felt like heaven. She said his name, "Daryl, Daryl!" Louder and louder and her hands on his shoulder gripped him harder and harder.

"Daryl!" He jerked awake, unsure of where he was or what was happening. "What the f—?" It was Carl, standing over him. "You were having a bad dream. You kept cursing and calling out for Carol. She's fine, see." He pointed over to the woman's sleeping figure. Daryl didn't know how to explain to him that it hadn't been a _bad_ dream so he just said, "Who's on watch?" He needed to get up and moving.

"Glenn." was the answer. Daryl could have figured that out for himself, as the young Asian was the only one missing in the room, but Carl was growing on him. "I'm gonna go relieve him. Get back to sleep." When the boy looked to the place where his mother slept, he grimaced. Daryl saw it and smirked; there'd been a time when he would have rather tied the kid up and left him in the trunk to keep him out of the way and out of trouble, but he'd grown up, matured during the winter. Now he felt bad for how much he was coddled. 'Take my chair." He said as he gathered up his bow and jacket.

The sun was peaking out of the horizon when Daryl made his way outside. He walked out to the gate and waited for Glenn to appear. It only took a few minutes before he did. "Morning!" He said, sounding way too chipper for this early hour. Daryl just grunted his acknowledgement. "You don't have watch now." Glenn pressed on. "I got woke up and figured I'd get goin', gotta head out early to help Carol with the laundry." The snort that Glenn tried to hide made Daryl scowl. "You got somethin' to say?" he growled at the younger man. Putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture, Glenn backed off and said, "Nah man. It's just if Maggie took me to do laundry we'd be scrubbing more than clothes, if you know what I mean." He laughed, winking at a completely surprised Daryl. "Get outta here, ya perv!" Daryl felt a chuckle escape him, but then sobered when he thought of the implications. He knew Carol wasn't expecting anything like that, but he'd be lying if it didn't sound pretty great. Only problem was how to overcome his own fear and anxiety. If anything were going to happen, he'd have to make a move. "Fuck that!" he said adamantly. There weren't many things that made him more uncomfortable than making himself susceptible to rejection.

****Carol****

She couldn't keep up with Daryl because she was pulling the large bag of clothes. It wouldn't have been such a problem, but it was too cumbersome to carry and as she drug it along behind her it kept catching on roots and branches. As a result, she was falling further and further behind him. He hadn't looked back at her in some time so she knew that if she wanted his help she'd have to ask for it. "Daryl" she called out. He stopped, looking her way, immediately. As he came trudging towards her she explained the problem quickly, making sure he had no time to become angry with her. He just nodded and grabbed the other side of the bag and they walked together in silence, the bag swinging between them, until they came to the lake's edge.

She plopped down on a rock and began pulling clothes out of the bag. Daryl walked around the area a bit to make sure there was no imminent threat and then he dropped down on his heels beside her. When Carol looked up she noticed he was staring at her in an odd, searching way. She'd caught him doing it before, but as much as she wanted to attribute it to his growing affection for her, Carol knew it would be folly to take that for granted. So she just handed him an extra bar of soap and went back to work. She saw him take off his vest and jacket, leaving him in only a sleeveless shirt; she had stopped trying to reign herself in when it came to admiring his body. What was the point? He was well built from hard work and when he was comfortable he moved with a confidence that was hard to resist. But now, he looked tense and clumsy. Carol assumed that Daryl rarely, if ever, did his own laundry before the world as they new it had ended.

Carol had asked him some harmless question about fishing and that had got him talking. He'd decided they should try to catch some frogs while the clothes were drying and when Carol had made a face, Daryl had laughed at her. "You city folks don't know good grub when it falls in your laps." And so the time passed pleasantly enough and before too long they had all the clothes laying out on rocks or on the grass, drying. "All done" he said, moving away. "Now for those frogs." That was when Carol stopped him. "What about your bath?" She asked. "Frogs first." Was all that he replied.

They spent another hour, perhaps, laughing and splashing around like children. While Daryl seemed like a pro at all things hunting related, it still looked like he was just thrashing around. But at the end of it, he always held a frog aloft for her to see. Carol tried to help, but only succeeded in catching one, which was more of an accident really.

Afterwards, Daryl acted as if they would just head back, so Carol reminded him again of his need to get clean. When he complained, she responded that he was starting to smell. Plus, she reasoned that she needed to wash the clothes he was wearing. So he waded into the water and started to undress. He threw his clothes at her and she, laughingly, went to wash them. As she busied herself with his clothes and with gathering up new, dry things for him to wear, Carol couldn't help but catch a few glimpses of his naked torso. She'd seen it before, but never like this. Even the innocent act of washing himself looked sensual to her as he rubbed his body with the soap. When he turned towards her she looked away, blushing scarlet, but smiling. He ordered her to turn around as he came out of the lake. When she faced him again, he was only in pants and she couldn't help but say, "Looking good, Dixon." He looked at her, blushing furiously, and it helped her to know that she wasn't the only one who didn't know what was happening between them. He just mumbled "Shut up!" and threw on a shirt and his boots. Carol couldn't help but smile at his discomfort. "You should clean up more often; it's a shame to hide that handsome face under all that dirt."

****Daryl****

As they walked back to camp, with Carol continuing to make the occasional flirtatious comment, Daryl decided he'd never felt so provoked or appeased before in his life. When he'd realized that she had in fact been flirting, he'd been so perplexed he hadn't even responded with his usual anger. Women, especially ones who actually knew him, didn't spend much time talking to, let alone flirting with, him. At first, he'd told her to leave him be or to shut her mouth, but after a while he just let her talk without giving her the satisfaction of any acknowledgement. It didn't help much as he couldn't control the blushes that accompanied her words. She'd just laugh quietly behind him. As they walked, the bag between them again, he began to really listen to what she was saying. That he was handsome, strong, intelligent. It was confounding really.

Finally, he'd had enough. "Damn it, Carol!" he stopped, bringing her to a halt as well, he turned on her. "What the hell you doin'? Saying' all this crap to me?" Her smile disappeared and he felt relieved that this would be over. "It's not crap." She retorted. "It's all true. You are the smartest, the strongest, of us all. You could survive without anyone else in this group, but we all need you. And you are a good man, under all that bluster, you care about Carl and Glenn and Hershel and all the rest of them. And, whether you choose to believe it or not, you are a fine looking man. So it's not crap, Daryl, it's the truth." _Shit!_ How did a person respond to that? He picked up his side of the bag and started walking again, drawing her along behind him. Right before camp came into view he said. "I don't think I could survive without you lot. Maybe once I thought I could, but not no more. Got no reason to keep going without you anymore." He hadn't stopped walking as he said it, and though he knew she'd heard he half hoped she would have anything to say. But of course she did. "You've got each and every one of them. They count you as family now."

He was struck by how she referred to the group as 'them' instead of 'us' and his curiosity got the best of him. "What you mean 'them'?" He demanded. When she looked confused he prompted. "You said I cared about _them_ and that _they _needed me. What about you?" When he'd started he hadn't meant to be so intense, but he had to know. She smiled at him like he was crazy, but said, "Of course I need you Daryl. I'm not a survivor like you. I'd have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for you. And I know you care about me, but sometimes you make it hard for a person to believe it." It wasn't what he'd wanted to hear, but he knew he didn't deserve more and she was right. He made things so much more difficult than they had to be. He thought of Glenn and Maggie. It seemed so easy for them to be together, to trust each other. Daryl trusted Carol, he recognized that now, but he didn't know how to close the distance between them; the distance that he had put there and reinforced at every turn. But he knew now that he wanted to break down the walls. So he said, hesitantly and without looking her in the eye, "If there's anyone in the group that I need, it's you, and I know I ain't no good at bein' nice an shit, but you remember that."

As they reentered the camp, he comprehended that things wouldn't get any easier for him. He was a loner by nature, content to be on the outskirts, but he determined that he would try his damnedest to make sure Carol knew just how he felt. He'd let her make those embarrassing, flirtatious comments and he'd let her baby him and badger him about his whereabouts. And maybe he'd find a way to communicate to her that he cared for her more and more each day.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Between sickness and all kinds of other things, I haven't had the time. The real issue, though, is that I have a serious case of writer's block. I'm thinking of wrapping up this story and doing something else. Let me know what you think.

* * *

****Carol****

There was no way to tell what month it was. One day it would snow and the next would be sunny and warm, thawing most of the frozen ground. Then overcast days of constantly freezing temperatures would pass without a break. A few of their group suggested that the warm days meant a coming of spring, but no one felt confident in that assessment. They hadn't seen many walkers about. It seemed the snow had either slowed them down or disoriented them. Whatever the case, they wouldn't complain.

It had only been a few days after the discovery of the lake that the generator had ceased working. Sometime in the middle of the night the heat had shut off, but no one noticed until morning when cold air met them instead of the warmer air that they had all gotten used to. Glenn and Hershel had tried to get it back up and running, but it simply would not start. So they had drug out the kerosene heater, using it as little as possible. They made a fire every morning and kept it going, in the little courtyard outside their unit, until dark. Then they'd douse the flames and retire to whatever warmth they could find in the small unit.

In the weeks that followed her and Daryl's unusual outing, they had come to a sort of uneasy agreement. Carol took freedoms with Daryl that he had never before allowed and he tried not to gripe and complain about it. Having things cleared up between them had helped her cope with the everyday difficulties they faced. She didn't have the energy to worry about him because she was too busy worrying about Lori and Carl and Beth and whoever else she felt needed extra care.

Lori was holding up well, Carol could see the grim determination in the woman's bearing. Still, she was constantly looking for ways to get more food or blankets or clothing for the pregnant woman. Carl and Beth were fine too, really, but Carol couldn't help but worry about how fast the two of them had to grow up. The winter had made even their difficult circumstances dire. Carl was no longer running around full of curiosity and mischief; he now carried a gun on his hip and a knife in his boot and his countenance became more and more grim with each passing day. Likewise, Beth no longer cared about her clothes or her hair. She went through each day doggedly doing whatever was necessary, but putting forth no more energy than she had to. Carol both admired their resilience and mourned their lost childhoods.

The days seemed to blur into one another; each day varying only slightly from the one before. Small groups would leave the relative safety of the fences to gather wood and search for food. Those left at the storage facility would do the same; opening a new unit each day to find anything they could use. Sometimes there were good days and sometimes there were bad days. On one especially good day, the sun had been shining and the air was warmer than usual, Carol and Lori had found several heavy winter jackets and a small collection of vintage wines in the unit they were searching. They were sad they hadn't found any food, but these things were useful. To their great surprise, when Daryl and Glenn returned from the morning hunt, they were carrying two large geese. Everyone was so happy. That night they had cooked goose, canned corn, and wine. Daryl, who wasn't much of a wine drinker, even said it tasted delicious. It had been a wonderful night; one of those small respites from the constant vigilance and worry.

Unfortunately, nights like that one just couldn't last in a world like this.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews; it's a really nice feeling knowing that you all are enjoying my story. Love you guys! Apologies if this chapter seems a little disjointed; I've written it over a long period of time and changed my mind over and over again. I hope you like it!

* * *

****Daryl****

It was late, or maybe early; it was impossible to tell anything except that the sky was inky black outside the glow of the fire. Daryl squinted out into the darkness trying to see anything that might be of concern. He was huddled near the heat; after taking two laps around the fence his fingers had felt numb from the cold so he returned to the fire and T had taken his turn. It wouldn't be long until the other man came back and Daryl would have to leave the warmth again.

Daryl jumped at the noise behind him, but turning quickly he saw the outline of a person leaving the unit and walking toward him. It didn't take long for him to recognize the form of Carol; she was petite, her short hair growing out around the neck, and she hugged herself against the chill. "What'er you doin' out here? Catch your death o' cold." She perched next to him and he found his will to argue or bully her away melted. She draped a blanket over his shoulders and he pulled it tighter. They sat quietly for only a few more minutes before T-Dog came trudging back into view. Daryl stood and pulling the blanket from his shoulders he held it out to Carol. She pushed his hand back, saying, "It's a poncho, you can wear it while you keep watch. I found it in the unit Lori and I cleared out today. Thought you might like it."

He slowly pulled his arm holding the poncho back. "Thanks." He mumbled. Carol simply nodded to him as she rose and made her way back to their unit. Daryl couldn't help but stare at the material in his hand; no one had ever given him a gift before. He came back to reality when he heard T-Dog snicker. "What?!" He snapped. T laughed before saying, "It won't bite ya."

****T-Dog****

It was a long, cold night; monotonous in the regularity of their routine. Daryl would walk around the fence line and then warm up by the fire while T-Dog made his round. They traded off until the sun began to rise and Rick emerged from the unit. Just as he and Daryl were about to head to bed that they heard the gun shots; then a scream pierced the air. They didn't have to wake the others. Everyone poured out of the unit and they all made their way to the fence.

There was nothing to see from where they were standing. T-Dog was the first to break the deafening silence. "Should we go out there and see what happened?" He knew the group would be divided, hell, he felt divided himself, but what if someone was out there and needed help.

Everyone was looking at each other, waiting for someone else to speak. Rick cleared his throat, "I think T's right." He nodded towards the muscular man. "But he and Daryl have been up a long time. Hershel can you come with me? And Glenn, you and Maggie can take watch here." T-Dog was about to object, but in typical style Daryl beat him to it. "The hell you're going out into God knows what with just one other person!" He yelled. "We don't have any idea what that was. We might be walking into some kinda trap. I say we let well enough alone." T-Dog couldn't help but agree with the redneck to an extent, but he did feel it was necessary that they find out what had happened right outside their door. Rick tried to convince them that he and Hershel would be fine, but Daryl categorically refused to stay put.

In the end Daryl went with Rick and Hershel and T-Dog stayed to keep watch.

****Lori****

It was hours later, the sky was starting to darken, when they finally returned. They had two people with them. Lori felt fear and anger immediately flood her. How could Rick risk bringing these strangers into their relatively safe haven? She hung back as Rick introduced the man and woman to everyone. Their names were Jesse and Christine and the woman had lost her left arm just below the elbow. Hershel was hovering around her and they were talking about her injuries.

Lori wasn't paying attention. She had caught her husband's eye and nodded away from the group. He followed her, but she could tell he was annoyed. She took a deep breath to calm herself before asking, in the nicest way she could. "What happened?" Rick wasn't fooled. "They'd been running from a sizeable herd and when we got there they were up a tree with twelve walkers clawing at the base. We couldn't just leave them." Lori nodded. It was better not to argue with him; she'd dug a big enough hole already. "What happened to her arm?" He looked unsure for the first time. "She was bit." He basically whispered it and her response was the polar opposite. "What!" Her shout brought everyone's attention to them. For the first time she noticed how Hershel was examining the woman and Daryl stood menacingly above them as if waiting for an excuse to shoot her.

"She's been bit!" Lori repeated. Everyone deserved to know. The news had a chaotic effect; they were all talking at once and it seemed like everyone had taken two steps away from the newcomers. It was Hershel who spoke up. "She was bitten," he paused for effect. "nearly three weeks ago." _What?! Impossible!_ "Jesse was training to be a paramedic before all this. He cut off her forearm to stall the infection and it seems to have worked."

There was nothing Lori could say to that. It seemed like the pair held no danger and she couldn't deny the hope that took root at the idea of someone surviving a walker bite.

****Carol****

After she'd gotten food for their guests, Carol made her way into the unit to see about sleeping arrangements. She was just muttering to herself about the lack of space when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Daryl giving her a grim expression. "What?" She wasn't referring to why he was in there with her. She knew he was thinking about the new people and how they might be a danger. Carol recognized that she could be too trusting, especially in a world like this, but she genuinely felt that these people were no threat. She didn't voice any of this, however; she simply waited for him to speak.

He harrumphed a little, as if sensing her thoughts. "I know I'm a suspicious man, but I got good reason for that." Carol nodded and Daryl seemed to take it as encouragement to continue. "They may not be any trouble, but it's best if we keep our eyes on 'em just in case." Carol gave him a small smile, "That seems reasonable to me." It amazed her how changeable the man could be. One minute he was murderous with anger or indignation, the next he was exercising restraint and even, in this case, a little grace. She hooked her arm through his and said. "Since you're in such a giving mood, mind helping me with that old mattress? There's nowhere else for those two to sleep.

In the end, they had to totally rearrange the bedding. Daryl's recliner was put outside by the fire and more mattresses were brought in. It seemed to Carol that the room had become one huge bed. There were no breaks in the padding; each family group simply cuddled together inches away from the next.

Glenn and Hershel took first watch and Rick was due to take the second shift, leaving Daryl and T-Dog free to get some much needed sleep. Carol had seen Daryl's irritation at the removal of his armchair, but she was not expecting him to plop himself down next to her, placing his crossbow hear his feet. She rolled on her side, facing him but not saying anything. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel overwhelmed at their proximity and move away. They lay there for a while, listening to the others as they situated themselves. Carol was just starting to fade when she felt his arm snake around her back. In the dark, she couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but she took his gesture as an invitation and snuggled in against his chest. Warmer that she'd felt in weeks, she fell into a deep sleep.

****Daryl****

Jesse and Christine had been with them for three days. Everyone seemed to have taken a shine to them instantly and Daryl couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he hadn't. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with them, but Daryl couldn't seem to shake his uneasiness. Maybe it was the fact that the girl had no hand. Every time he looked at her pictures of Merle's severed hand sprang to mind. He would have to fight down the panic that rose in his throat like bile. Daryl had lost track of the times he'd had to convince himself that he'd done the right thing, the only sensible thing, by staying with this group of people after what happened to his big brother.

As time passed, it became easier to think of these people as his family. Merle was just a memory; an old ghost that haunted him from time to time; a reminder of what his life used to be like and how far he'd come. But this girl walks in and suddenly it's as if he was back to square one. It pissed him off. Daryl didn't like to think about Merle anymore. What good did it do? No one who remembered him had any love loss at his disappearance.

He shifted in his seat by the fire so as to obscure Christine's body from his view. As usual, his gaze fell on Carol. She was up, busy getting food for the others. Daryl knew she understood that he had reservations regarding the newcomers, but he hadn't voiced his real thoughts. Still, she had accepted that he needed time to really believe that they meant no harm and he appreciated her trust.

He gave himself a mental shake. _What're you doin'_? _Turnin' into a big softie._ He couldn't deny that Carol had gotten under his skin. Her kindness and patience had been his initial undoing. How could he yell at or hit someone who was so good? She had believed that he was a good man and he had found himself trying to be a better person in order to prove her right. As time passed, he saw her courage and strength. She kept going even in the hardest times, she never gave up on anyone, and she could take his shit without even blinking. Carol was one hell of a woman.

Over the last few nights he'd given into his desire to hold her to him, masking it in sleep or the need for body heat, but he'd awoken ever morning with her snuggled against him and the feeling was indescribable. He'd had his share of back alley rendezvous, but he'd never felt anything for those women. Honestly, he didn't know what he felt for Carol, but he knew he felt something. Still, Daryl couldn't help but feel completely inadequate. He was no romantic and in these times they rarely had a minute to themselves. So he resigned himself to being content with what they had: a close bond, formed from a mutual understanding and affection.


	24. Chapter 24

There is no excuse for how long it's been since I updated this story, so I won't try to make any. I can only say "I'm so, so sorry" and hope that there are a few of you left who still read this. As a consolation, this installment is pretty lengthy. So here's the kicker: This could be the last chapter. I could keep going or I could leave it here. It's up to you guys. Let me know what you want me to do. I have to get a pretty good positive response in order to continue, cause it's gone on a while already. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Caryl On!

* * *

****Carol****

She felt the hand covering her mouth before her conscious mind awoke. Fear gripped her, but when Carol opened her eyes and saw Daryl leaning over her that fear changed form. It had to be something bad if he was scared. He held a finger to his lips and then removed his hand.

For the first time, Carol noticed the commotion in the room. It was happening so quietly, that she hadn't registered it earlier. Hershel was kneeling next to Lori, Jesse and Christine were huddled up together, and Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie were standing near the door looking serious and afraid.

"What's happening?" she whispered it as quietly as she could. Daryl hadn't moved from his position next to her, but he had his crossbow in hand. "A huge herd came down on us. The fence is holdin' for now, but it won't keep on long." He looked unusually conflicted; _not a good sign._ "What's the plan?" Maybe there wasn't a plan. That would account for his inaction. If there was one thing Carol knew about the man next to her it was that he didn't like sit still if he could be doing something. _Especially killing Walkers._

"Gotta move." He huffed at her, pulling her up. "Problem is getting' the cars out without anyone getting' bit." She nodded. Telling her to gather everything she needed, he bent to shove anything he could reach into a knapsack. Daryl grabbed several of her clothes, along with his own, and all his extra weaponry, which had been neatly organized at the foot of their shared mattress. It hadn't been long, a week at most, but leaving their bed made Carol so sad. She could only hope that this didn't also mean an end to their new closeness. But he was waiting for her, standing, staring at her and she shook herself, berating herself for thinking of such trivial matters during a crisis.

Everyone was mirroring their actions; gathering their things and making their way to the door. When it was clear they were all ready to leave, Rick spoke. It was just above a whisper, but the room was so quiet, that she could clearly hear him. "We're pretty close to being surrounded," He started "so it's real important to stay as quiet as possible. We get in the cars and then me and Daryl will open the gate."

Carol sucked in a breath and grabbed Daryl's hand before she could stop herself. She had no idea if he'd resent her concern. But he just squeezed her hand and gave her a little nod.

"There's no need to close them after us," Rick continued, "so we'll just hop back in the cars and get out of here as fast as possible." He made it sound so easy, but there would be a few moments when the two men would be out there, alone, with dozens of Walkers after them. It made Carol sick.

She shouldn't have worried about it; it wasn't going to happen the way they planned; it never did.

****Glenn****

As soon as everyone was out of the shelter of the unit everything went to hell. He could hear the moans of the dead and it sounded ominously close. Unfortunately, he was right; just as they had reached the end of the first row of units four Walkers came around the corner. "Shit!" It was T-Dog who yelled out the word, but everyone was scrambling to get away, crying out with fear and shock. He saw Rick push Lori towards Hershel and Carol grab hold of Carl. He looked around for Beth's blonde head, but had to focus on the walker coming at him. Maggie shot it before anyone could say anything. Then Glenn heard the _twang_ of the crossbow and an arrow brought another geek down a few feet away. "No guns!" Rick hissed.

Glenn had a moment of indignation as the remark was clearly aimed at his girlfriend, but then he saw the sense in it and unsheathed his knife. T-Dog had taken down the other two Walkers; they were alone for the time being, but it was clear the Walkers had gotten in and there would be more on them any minute. "What do we do?"

"RUN!" There was no time after that. Walkers were everywhere and the group scattered as each one was trying to save their own skin.

Glenn grabbed Maggie and they took off toward the cars.

****Hershel****

The older man was guiding the children and Lori back around the other side of the building. He didn't really know what to do, but his instincts said get away from the immediate danger.

They got lucky. The Walkers had broken through a weak spot of the chain link fence and piled into the facility, but most of that group seemed to already be inside, so if they could get out they might have a chance.

Hershel never thought he'd be so grateful to the boy, but Carl was an asset. He'd screwed on the silencer his dad had given him and began to systematically take out the Walkers that came their way. "We need to get out" was all he said as he pushed his charges on towards the fence. Lori was resisting, but Beth came around her other side and put her arm around the pregnant woman's back.

Somehow, Hershel really never could figure out how, they got out. Most of the Walkers didn't even seem to notice them; they were drawn by the gun shot in the center of the compound.

Fear at what was happening in there made his chest tight. They were all scared, but he had to keep them safe.

****Rick****

He was torn. Hershel had taken his wife and son in one direction, but Glenn and Maggie were making a run for the cars. If they could get to one of the cars, they could drive through the place and pick up anyone they found.

He was about to go after his family, when he heard a scream. He couldn't tell where it came from, but Maggie and Glenn where being attacked by more dead fuckers. Rick pulled out his gun with the silencer and started shooting. He'd taken cover in one of the doorways, but it seemed like the number of Walkers was growing exponentially.

T-Dog was a few yards away hacking at his assailants. When one fell over with an arrow in its head, Rick looked up to find Daryl on the roof of one of the units. After a few more arrows brought down more walkers around T, Daryl turned and ran down the rooftop.

Seeing a somewhat clear path, Rick took off towards the big black man and together they followed the Asian and the farmer's daughter towards the cars; towards their only salvation.

****Daryl****

It had all happened so goddamned fast! He'd been holding Carol's hand one minute and then she was gone. He'd glimpsed her pushing Carl to go with Hershel and his mother, but when he'd seen that small group round the corner out of sight she hadn't been with them. _Where the hell could she be?!_ He wouldn't even consider her death at the hands of those monsters.

Daryl stabbed his way through half a dozen Walkers to reach the drain pipe on the side of one of the buildings. He shimmied up it and looked around. It was chaos! A woman's scream drew his attention, but it was Christine. She'd been found in her hiding spot and the Geeks were feasting on her. All the nearby Walkers turned and Jesse, who had tried to save her, got taken as well.

Daryl only allowed himself to feel sadness for a second. Then he let the relief at it not being Carol wash over him. He didn't care if that made him a bastard. His attention was sidetracked again when he saw the T-Dog was close to being overwhelmed. _Fuck! This can't be happenin'_!

They'd been safe, warm, and content only a few hours ago. He'd been lying next to a sleeping Carol when Rick had burst in with the awful news. Now he was in the middle of a slaughter.

Dropping to the ground at the end of this row of units, Daryl took a left hoping that if he did a quick sweep he'd find her hiding somewhere. But no such luck.

Then he saw it; a small hole in the fence near the ground. He bent down and saw that a piece of cloth had torn off. It was too dark to tell, but he would have sworn it was Carol's. _Smart. Get out o' Dodge._

He felt no inner conflict as he grappled with the fencing to make the hole bigger and climbed through after her. He'd helped the others the best he could, now he had to find his woman.

****Carol****

She didn't know how she'd found herself in such a mess. Shaking herself for not staying right with Daryl, Carol continued along the fence line. She'd meant to follow Hershel, Lori, and the kids, but a Walker had popped out of nowhere and she'd had to run down a narrow space in between units to get away. It was like a maze and she quickly got turned around.

It seemed like whatever part of this place she'd found herself in was less infested. She killed two Walkers who'd come at her separately, but she'd hid in one of the little alleys when three passed by together. They had hesitated nearby, but a scream from somewhere to her right had got them moving again. She said a little prayer for whoever it was and then ran in the opposite direction.

When she saw the little hole she hadn't thought twice about escaping their sanctuary turned prison. Once on the outside she didn't know what to do though. Deciding that whoever made it would have to come out the gate, Carol began to walk, knowing that she'd make it the front eventually.

****Maggie****

By the time she reached the wagon, Maggie felt like she'd been fighting for hours. She was covered in blood, but the Walkers had already identified her as living so the smell didn't help mask her. _It doesn't matter now though_ she thought as she wrenched open the door and jumped inside. Glenn was doing the same in a different vehicle. Maggie had seen T-Dog and Rick not too far behind and she knew they would follow suit if they could. She grabbed the keys from the visor (they had gotten in the habit of leaving their keys in the car so anyone could drive any car and she was thankful) and revved the engine. Turning the car back into the complex of buildings, she prayed that she would find her family, blood or otherwise.

****Rick****

Once inside his car, Rick gunned it, slamming through the gate. He honked his horn and pulled out slowly, hoping to attract the Walker's attention. It seemed to work and he kept going at the halting pace hoping that the others would find those that were lost. He couldn't think about Lori and Carl right now; he had to focus on the task at hand and hope it did them some good.

****Daryl****

It had been easy to pick up her trail. He trotted along his eyes alternating from the ground to the area in front of him. _Where could she be? Can't have gotten too far._ He was impatient and scared.

The Walker saw her first and made a beeline for her. Raising his crossbow he realized belatedly that he had no more arrows and cursed. As he ran, Daryl threw the bow over his shoulder and pulled out his knife.

The Walker was on top of her and Daryl was choking on his fear. He was about to grab the dead skin, sink his knife into the soft skull, when it toppled off her. She had pushed it away, her smaller knife still lodged in its head.

He stood there looking at her, grateful and trembling. She looked up at him with big eyes and a watery smile.

Daryl was on her in the next second, he knew he was scaring her, but he had to make sure. "You're not bit are ya?" He was feeling her everywhere, no time for embarrassment now.

"Daryl." He stopped. She sounded so serious and the knot in the pit of his stomach tightened. She was sitting in front of him, but she pushed herself up to kneeling so that they were nearly eye to eye. He couldn't stand it. "Damn it Carol! Answer me; are ya bit?" His hands were on her arms and he gave her a little shake.

"No." she whispered it and he felt her breath on his face. He closed his eyes in relief and then he felt her lips meet his. It wasn't a kiss, not really, just a touch. He flinched and hated himself for it. She was pulling away, but his relief and shock and fear told him that if he let her go he was a fool. So he let his body take over; wrapping his arms around her, he brought his face back to hers. He left his eyes open this time to gage her reaction and he saw his own emotions written on her face, but there was joy there too. And as he kissed her and felt her respond in his arms, he knew the joy was in his heart too.


	25. Chapter 25

So I was seriously considering leaving it as it was, but then I got some inspiration. I've got at least 2 more chapters in me; who knows after that. Thank you so much for all the reviews; it's what keeps me coming back.

* * *

****Beth****

After they had miraculously survived the overrunning of the storage unit, things had been touch and go for a while. They'd lived hand to mouth, sleeping in their cars and scavenging any chance they had. All the while, the days got hotter and the walkers seemed to move more quickly. They were everywhere; blocking the groups' path and forcing them to change their plans again and again.

It had been the loneliest time for her since they left her home on the farm. Most of the winter had been spent in the hotel or the storage units. All day, everyday, had been spent together. It wasn't like much of that time was enjoyable; they were usually hungry or cold, but they'd been together. After they had been chased out of the storage units she, all of them, passed their days in their cars and then slept in those same cars at night. Her father was the only person she saw consistently and as much as she loved him, she got a little sick of his face.

So she watched with a wonderful sense of relief that she stood on the outside of the fence surrounding the huge prison and watched as Maggie and the men cleared out the inner courtyard. They had found a safe place for Lori to have the baby. They wouldn't have to speak in hushed voices for fear that Walkers would find them. It would be secure behind the strong fences and walls.

After that, things got better. They were sleeping in beds again and there was plenty of food; everyone was in a happier mood and as a result everyone's interactions had improved. Well, maybe not everyone's; Rick and Lori couldn't seem to have a conversation without it turning into harsh words. But others were more cheerful.

Maggie and Glenn were always sneaking away to the watch tower when no one was looking. Beth had never seen Maggie happier than when she was sitting close to Glenn and he had his arm around her. Honestly, Beth had been a little jealous. There was no one around even near her age. She knew Carl had a little crush on her. He'd made a habit of bringing her things or checking on her, asking if she was alright. It was sweet; she liked Carl, but not like that. Even Daryl, who had been so cold and isolated before, was starting to open up. He smiled more and laughed a little; especially with Carol. Beth couldn't be sure, they never did anything obvious like hold hands or kiss, but she thought maybe there was _something_ between them.

Then everything had changed, again.

It started with the herd coming through the prison. It had been worse because they had been so comfortable, so unprepared. Even though the baby had survived, they'd lost Lori and T-Dog and for a few short days Carol had been counted among the dead. Those days had been some of the worst since the epidemic had begun. Every bit of hope seemed to have been sucked from each of them, but they had struggled on determined that they would live in order to honor those who had died.

****Hershel****

It seemed a sad irony to him that in order for something good to happen in this world, bad things must follow close behind. Just when they'd found the safety of the prison, people they loved had been ripped from them. The joy of a baby accompanied the loss of its mother and the return of Carol just as they learned of the kidnapping of his daughter and Glenn. There was no time to sit and enjoy the good moments, which was a shame since they came so few and far between.

Hershel had seen how devastated Daryl had been at the supposed death of Carol. The gruff man hadn't reacted with the intensity of their leader, but it didn't mean that he didn't feel it as sharply. Daryl had continued to be an active member of their group, but the sorrow wore on him and he looked older, beaten down.

When Carol had been returned to them alive, if not a little worse for wear, Hershel had noticed how Daryl immediately relaxed as if everything was right with the world. But, again, there was no time for joy let alone relaxation. Perhaps only hours after she'd been found Daryl had left with the others to find Maggie and Glenn. Of course Hershel was grateful, but he couldn't help regretting the necessity of separating them so soon.

****Glenn****

He'd known that he was changing, becoming more cynical. Harder. Honestly, he hadn't thought it was a bad thing. But when you've been taken hostage, beaten, threatened with a Walker, and seen the woman you love debased, it's hard not to let hate take over. Glenn was so full of anger and hate he could give that badass, Daryl Dixon a run for his money.

It was part of the reason he couldn't allow Merle back at the prison. He could truly understand where Daryl was coming from, but if that bastard ever came within a hundred yards of him or Maggie again he'd fucking kill him. So he'd let Daryl leave, knowing it would hurt all of them, but not being able to care enough to put his rage aside.

****Rick****

As they drove back to the prison Rick felt himself tense just as he had when Glenn had asked Daryl what they were supposed to tell Carol. The fool had said she'd understand. Maybe he was right, but she'd still be heartbroken.

Rick knew how much Daryl loved his brother, but he'd assumed that considering everything, he'd choose the group, his _family_ over no good Merle. He'd assumed wrong and now he was regretting not trying to work out a compromise. Now they were one more man short in the upcoming fight against this "Governor" and he had to tell Carol that her man wasn't coming home.

They may not have made whatever they had public knowledge, but it was clear that they cared for one another deeply. As far back as the farm, Rick could tell something was brewing between the two lonely people, but it wasn't until the night the storage units were overwhelmed that he'd been sure. Daryl had gone after her, leaving the rest of them to their fate, only concerned about her welfare. He'd only been mad for a minute; he would have done the same thing for Lori and Carl if he could.

After that they'd been practically inseparable. When Daryl wasn't hunting or patrolling and Carol wasn't fussing over Lori, Carl, or Beth they were together, sitting side by side, their shoulders rubbing together. Rick never heard the words that passed between them, but every once in a while they'd laugh or smile together. It had warmed his heart to know that two such _good_ people had finally found some slice of happiness.

Rick slowly got out of the car. As the other drove away he winced at how she checked the car. There could be no denying that she was looking for him. When she didn't find him, her scared gaze looked to him.

After he'd explained he wondered if it might not have been easier to say he was dead.

****Merle****

_ Fuck-in A!_ He'd been following his little brother for hours as Daryl doggedly tramped though the thick forest. He'd come this far, finally found the little shit, and no way he was going to leave him now. Going to the prison, meeting up with the people he'd done terrible things too, scared the hell out of him. Scared him so bad that he'd let Daryl go for nearly an hour before he set out after him.

Merle had thought it would be easy to take his brother and go, but he'd changed. He'd said he was going back where he belonged; _to them._ It made him angry that Daryl didn't understand that they belonged together. Their places were at each others' sides. And that's what sealed it for him; Daryl had to do what he had to do and Merle would be there to have his back.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Everybody! I tried to post this yesterday, but the fanfiction website was giving me some problems. Anyone else notice that? Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

****Daryl****

Daryl moved as quickly as he could; they hadn't taken a break for hours and he knew Merle was lagging behind, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He loved his brother, had been so relieved that he was alive, but it had quickly been clear that they'd become very different people.

Daryl hadn't wanted to leave the group, but he'd felt he had to, felt that he owed his brother. He'd learned about where Merle had been and what he'd been doing. It made him sick and thankful that he had been with Carol and Rick and the others. They'd shown him that he had worth, that he could be something. Now Merle was pretty sure they were all goners. The thought turned his insides cold as ice.

He'd already been considering trying to convince Merle to go back to the prison, but when they came across the family cornered by Walkers Daryl had been shocked at Merle's lack of interest in the whole episode. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't Merle who'd changed; it was him. He'd learned to care. He couldn't go back to the unfeeling bastard he used to be; he guy who would take advantage of other people's misfortune to get something for himself. The very idea seemed to choke him like he'd been pulled under water.

At first it had been hard, walking away from his big brother. He wasn't sure if Merle would follow him or not, but he had made his choice. It was a relief when he finally heard footsteps and muttering a little ways behind. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd get back to the prison and he'd make it work: between Merle and the group; between Carol and him. He had to.

****Carol****

When Rick told her that Daryl had left with his brother if felt like a physical punch to the gut. She tried to take comfort in his embrace, but she couldn't let herself really _feel_ the hurt, the betrayal, or she would fall apart. So she waited until she was alone to loose the sobs that wracked her body.

****Daryl****

That night, as he and Merle sat around the small fire they'd made he let all the thoughts and fears that he'd been suppressing settle on him like a weight. He'd told Glenn, Maggie, and Rick that Carol would understand. He still believed that she'd get his need to stay with his brother. But the feeling that by choosing his brother he'd abandoned the only woman he'd ever cared about kept nagging at him. He knew she'd be hurt, but he hadn't really thought it through. Now he feared that she might never forgive him.

True, he'd never promised her anything; the bond between them was unsaid but he believed she knew how he felt implicitly. Ever since they'd shared their first kiss he'd tried to communicate how much he cared for her in every look and every touch. It was hard for him, even now, months later, but he sensed that she recognized his intentions. Either way he had appreciated that she never pushed him. A kiss here a gentle caress there, but never for anyone else to see. Those moments were private; a stolen moment of pleasure amid a world of pain and struggle.

Daryl had worried that she'd need him to say flowery words or make grand gestures. Instead, she'd gladly taken whatever affection he could give and never pushed for more. Although he was perfectly aware that she wanted _more_: more touching, more talking, he was scared of his shortcomings. He was terrified that he'd mess it all up and end up alone again. So he had let things lie; putting off expressing his feelings for another day. _What an idiot! 'Course she didn't need all that. But I couldn't even tell her that I…what? Cared? Loved her? She deserves better! _

He sat with his back against a tree, looking up at the moonlight falling through the branches and prayed that she'd forgive him, that he hadn't fucked up the only good thing life had ever given him.

****Carol****

She lay on her bunk, letting the tears slide down her cheeks, and thought back on every encounter they'd ever had. Part of her chided herself for doing something so silly, so immature, but she couldn't stop her mind from remembering all the good times. Maybe it was her way of convincing herself that he hadn't run away at his first opportunity; that he might try to return to the prison, to the group, to _her_.

Carol remembered how red he would turn when she'd flirt with him, how it had felt when he would climb under the covers with her and pull her tight against him, how his lips had felt so much softer than she'd expected. She couldn't help but conjure up the memory of their first real kiss. He'd gripped her so tightly, crushed her body to his, as if he were afraid to let her go. But then all too suddenly he'd released her. She'd been afraid then that he instantly regretted his actions, but he'd taken her hand and helped her to her feet. Daryl hadn't released her hand from his firm grip for a long time after that, even though the others might notice.

They'd only kissed a handful of times after that. She'd taken his refusal to sleep in a cell as a sign that he didn't want to be in a bed with her. So Carol had bunked with Lori instead. She'd been a little downcast to lose those moments of privacy, but Daryl had found her at odd moments: when she was alone in the kitchen or in the shade of the high walls of the prison. Each interaction was more passionate than the one before. She couldn't help but replay the time she'd taken him dinner in the watch tower. He'd pulled her down so that she was straddling his waist. His hands had held her body close as they roamed her back, going lower and lower until he was cupping her backside. She'd heard him attempt to strangle a groan and he'd broken off their kiss a moment later.

Even though she was left frustrated, in more ways than one, she knew he was fighting through layers of self-doubt and insecurity. He had no self-confidence; his father and brother had stolen that from him long ago. She tried to see every glance or touch as a gift and as a result she felt that she knew him better, appreciated what he offered so much more.

But now he was gone and she didn't know if she'd ever see him again. Swirling emotions battled within her; anger at his departure and compassion for his pain. Carol knew without a doubt that, while Daryl loved Merle, he felt beholden to him as well. He might not have been able to overcome years of being told he was subservient, less than. That broke Carol's heart even more.

By the next morning, she'd come as close to peace as she imagined was possible. Daryl had done the only thing he could according to his sometimes twisted ethical code. All she dared to hope was that he was missing her as much as she was missing him; and maybe, someday, he'd come back to her.


End file.
